HellboyII The Rise of A Forgotten Nation
by vampirenav
Summary: Nuada/OC, OC/OC, loosly follows HB2 Liz/HB, Abe/Nuala. Two girls already with powers that should not exist fall into the world of HB. Sides will be chosen, friendships broken, ties formed. Each character will have to learn how to deal with pain. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

* * *

"Mira you have to agree, that was one of the best damn movies we've seen!" Nyx exclaimed as the two girls walked out of the cinema.  
"You're just saying that because you thought the prince was hot." Almira said to her friend.  
"You're damn right he was, absolutely, one thousand percent gorgeous!" the older girl replied, "But seriously did you see those special effects?! The troll market was awesome but I have to say my favourite part of the whole thing was Nauda training!"  
"Of course you did, that was the only part where the Prince was shirtless! You know on a serious note, you really need a boyfriend..." Amira said waiting for her friend to realise what she'd just said.  
"Well duh- hey wait a minute!" she hit Amira on the arm, "I do NOT need a boyfriend! I have yet to find cartoon characters hot!"  
"You find elves hot, it's just a matter of time..." Amira trailed off  
"Oh shut up!" Nyx growled.  
"I'm just saying!" the red head smirked at her older brunette friend.  
Nyx rolled her dark blue eyes and shoved the green eyed girl playfully, "Let's go."

* * *

The girls walked into their apartment in London and collapsed on the sofa, they had finished their work in half the time they usually would just so they could see Hellboy II on the day it came out. "In all seriousness though," Nyx said, "The Prince was sooooo hot."  
"Well you can have him," Almira said, "I don't find him all that good looking."  
"Yeah you probably have a crush on Abe or something, you were always into the nerds."  
"I'm not into Abe! I liked Myers, I can't believe they didn't bring him back for this movie."  
Nyx shrugged, "They only brought back the cool characters."  
"Myers was cool!" Almira said indignantly.  
"If you say so..." Nyx replied clearly not believing her, "You know, I think it'd be so cool if we lived in that world, it be so much more exciting to live in a world where creatures from the other world existed... don't you think it's kinda hard being the only ones of our kind?"  
Almira looked at her hands and watched as water rose from them, "Sometimes, but then I realise that we can't be the only ones, I mean think about it, there are six billion people on our planet, technically speaking it's impossible to be the only ones on the planet."  
"Yeah I guess, but I seriously doubt that any one of our kind is going to go out and show the world what they can do, in order to find others."  
"I suppose..." Almira trailed off and looked at the clock, "Aren't you going to be late for your training?"  
"Shit, you're right, I'll see you later."  
"Can you get the lights?" Almira asked and Nyx let a bolt of electricity flow out of her hand and turned off the hallway light as she left.

* * *

Nyx walked down the street towards the sports centre where she got her training and was stopped by a slimy voice, "Hey baby how's about you and me go somewhere nice a private..."  
She turned around and glared at him, he was drunk, "How about you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me the hell alone."  
He grabbed her and she brought her fist up to punch him, but before she could someone came up behind her and smashed a metal pole across the back of her head. Nyx collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap. Instead of everything fading to black like it should have in a situation, all she saw was blue, a bright blue light, so bright that it was blinding, so bright it burned her, she tried to scream, tried to block out the light but nothing happened, it just got brighter and brighter, if that was even possible.

* * *

When Nyx woke up she was in an alleyway that she didn't recognise and it was dark. wincing as she sat up, she reached up to the back of her head, finding her hair matted with blood. "Where the hell am I?" she whispered to herself. She tried to stand up but failed, she was too dizzy. Nyx reached out a hand to steady herself and was startled to find something that looked liked dark purple wings, "Oh my God..." Surprisingly Nyx managed to shift them, she watched them flap in the open air, and nearly screamed when she felt a sharp pain travel from the tip of the left wing down her back. She saw that it was bent at an awkward angle, gingerly touching it she gasped as the pain spread out through the wing again. "Wonderful, I have a broken wing...boy there was a statement I never thought I'd say." Looking to her right she saw a beautifully designed sword, it had some sort of crest on it but she didn't give it a second thought as she picked it up.  
"Well boys, it looks as though we got ourselves a little freak right here," A disgustingly overweight man said to a group of sweaty old drunks as he looked at her, "Well isn't she a pretty little thing," he grinned, "Why don't we see just how much this little freak has in common with human women, eh boys?" they started laughing as they advanced.  
She gripped the sword and pointed it at them, "Come any closer you'll be sorry!" The men started to laugh at her seemingly ridiculous threat. Nyx tried desperately to get up but she was too dizzy, "The one time my training can come in handy and I'm too weak to even stand up!" she growled at herself.  
But before the man and his group could come any closer another man stood in front of her and held up a sword, "I believe she said that you would be sorry if you came any closer." He growled. Nyx looked up at him in awe, he was white, not pale, but chalky white and his hair nearly matched his complexion and ran down to the middle of his back.  
"Well lookie here boys the freak has a protector who's just as much of a freak as she is! Let's show them why humans are the dominant species on the planet!" The men all lunged forward and Nyx's protector moved out of their way and cut them down with amazing speed and grace. "she did warn you," he muttered kicking one of the dead bodies before making his way to Nyx "My lady, are you okay?" he asked.  
Now he was at eye level Nyx managed to get a good look at him, he had designs etched into his face and dark lips that contrasted his skin, it was then all of a sudden that she realised who this was "Prince Nauda." she whispered.  
Hearing this he smiled, "You have heard of me?"  
She got an idea to get into the Prince's good books (afterall who really wanted Prince Nauda mad at them?) "Who in this great wide world has not heard of the honourable, strong, skilled and handsome Prince Nauda?" she replied with a small smile, '_You've just met him and you're flirting already!_' her inner voice scolded '**_I can't help it! He's gorgeous!_**'  
'_Okay stop talking to me he's saying something!_'  
"You think these things of me even after my exile, after the part I played in bringing the Golden Army into existence? Even though you are a Fey and your people don't think kindly of Elves?"  
"I tend not to follow my people..." '_There's the understatement of the year!_' her inner voice snorted It took everything Nyx had not to yell back at the voice in her head, if she did that the Prince might think she was crazy or something! '_You are crazy!_' the voice taunted, '_You're talking to me for crying out loud._'  
Nyx grit her teeth, she would NOT yell at the voice in her head. '**_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,_**' she tried to calm herself down, '**_puppies, ice cream...mass destruction of the world... wait a minute where'd that come from?_**'  
"Can you stand?" he asked.  
Nyx was vaguely aware of the Prince talking to her and snapped out of it, "Pardon?" she asked.

"I asked if you could stand."  
Shaking her head she replied, "I was hit... by something hard, every time I try to get up I feel dizzy," as an afterthought she added, "and I think my wing is broken."  
He looked at the purple wing and nodded, "Well then My lady if you will allow it I shall take you to the troll market, we can get you healed, and find you some new clothes..." She looked down at her torn ones and nodded gratefully.  
Reaching down he lifted her into his arms with practiced ease, carefully avoiding touching her broken wing, "Thank you." She whispered.  
He held her close to his chest and gave her a tiny, tiny smile, "My mother used to tell me stories of the Fey, you know."  
"What kind of stories?" she asked curiously (After all she had just been thrown into an alternate reality and now had wings. She really needed to know more about the Fey if she was one.)  
"She used to say that the Fey were the most beautiful creatures around, that they were always in tune with nature and gained special powers from it. She told me that as long as the earth was spinning there would always be Fey. She told me of them when I was just a boy, and it was then that I decided that I would take a Fey to be my wife. I'd make one my Queen and rule over Bethmora along side her."  
"That's a nice thought," Nyx replied, she noticed that they were nearing a bridge, although she had no idea whether this was the bridge Hellboy used, she knew that they were near the Troll Market.  
"My mother thought so, but she told me that all Fey were pacifists and would never think of marrying a great warrior. Of course my father would then tell me that even pacifistic nations needed armies, and there would always be a number of Fey out there who enjoyed violence. I told my mother I would marry a Fey who enjoyed fighting."  
"But don't the Fey hate Elves?" she asked picking up on what he had said earlier.  
"They didn't always, Elves and The Fey used to live amongst one another in peace, it was only after my father and I allowed the construction of the Golden Army that The Fey shunned us. Above all the Fey are a people that wish for harmony among all creatures, it didn't matter that the humans thoughtlessly killed our kind. As you know the Fey have one rule kept sacred above all others, never kill that which does not harm you. And the humans never touched the Fey, never harmed a single one of them." He finished looking down at her.

* * *

Almira turned on the television in the apartment after Nyx had turned off the lights, she never did like watching T.V with the lights on. She sat in silence as she watched her favourite programme; there was a crash outside of the apartment. Getting up she made her way over to the front door and poked her head out curiously. She wasn't expecting something hard to fall on the back of her head knocking her out. Like Nyx it wasn't black she saw as she fell into unconsciousness, it was blue, bright blue, that just got brighter and brighter as the seconds wore on.

* * *

When Almira woke up she was near a bridge that she'd never seen, in a place she didn't recognise, standing up she swayed a little and felt the back of her head where she knew something hit. It wasn't that bad, just a bump, but it did hurt like hell. Looking down the red head noticed that her clothes were now dirty and torn, looking to her side she saw something looming over her shoulder, a wing…a dark green wing. "Oh. My. God." She breathed looking at it. Standing up straight she looked behind her hoping that the wing belonged to someone else. No such luck it was hers, she had wings! Freaking wings! How the hell did that happen?!

* * *

Nyx rested her head against the Prince's shoulder and sighed contentedly (A/n wouldn't you?) she closed her eyes and figured she could get a little sleep if she was going to be carried, but she was violently shaken, "Hey!" she complained, "I'm tired!"

"Forgive me my lady but you can't sleep, not until your head wound is healed," Nauda said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh fine," she grumbled slightly before noticing someone rather familiar standing under the bridge, and she had wings too. "Mira!" she whispered.

The Prince looked down at her in question, "My Lady?"

But she ignored him, "Mira!" she yelled catching the girl's attention.

"Nyxie?!" Mira asked back practically running towards the other girl.

Nyx looked back at the Prince, "Forgive me Prince Nauda, this is Almira she's like my sister. I thought I was the only one here." She directed the last part of the statement at the younger girl who smiled at her.

"So did I," she replied before looking up at the man holding her friend, "Prince Nauda?" she questioned.

And he nodded and gave her a small smile, "My Lady."

"Please call me Mira."

He nodded before looking back down at the girls in his arms, "Your name is…Nyxie…?"

After everything that had happened today Nyx realised she had forgotten to give him her name, "No it's actually just Nyx, but Mira has the habit of calling me that awful nickname."

"Nyx," he repeated, "It means night in Greek," he surprised her.

"Yeah actually it does. And Almira means-"

"Princess," he cut in, "in Spanish."

"Yes…"

"It would appear we have arrived at our destination," Nauda stated looking at the bridge; he took both girls through a meat locker and spun the code on the three combination locks on the outside of the door to the troll market.

* * *

The three headed towards what looked like a garment shop and went inside, Nauda sat Nyx down on a chair before leaving to talk to the owners, when he came back he picked Nyx back up and looked at Almira, "Allaighah will clothe you," he gestured to someone who appeared to be a Nymph of some sorts, "I will take Lady Nyx to a healer first and then bring her back here to find some clothes." Almira nodded and watched as he walked away with her friend in his arms.

Setting her down on an examining table the Prince left to find a healer, when he came back a large lizard like creature followed him. "My, my," the creature hissed, "A Fey…how delighted I am to meet you." He gave her a slimy grin and reached out to touch one of her wings, the un-injured one. Nyx drew back her wings away from him and gripped her sword. "Raken!" the Prince yelled placing his sword at the things throat, "I believe it would be in your best interests to heal her and then leave, your life is worth nothing to me and if the Lady wishes it; I will kill you for trying to foul her with your disgusting wants!"

Raken's eyes widened and nodded, "Of course Milord," he bowed and picked up a jar of some sticky green substance and brought it over to the examining table, "Milady if you will please present your wing." Nyx looked over at the Prince before spreading her wing out as much as possible without hurting herself. She felt the lizards large claw like hand grasp her soft feathers and whimpered when he pulled it out completely straight, "My apologies Milady, but the wing must be fully extended." He said it without a trace of compassion and poured some of the green substance onto the broken area of the wing. He shoved it roughly back in place and a small scream tore from Nyx's lips. And the Prince gave Raken a warning glare. The lizard smiled back at him before wrapping the wing in a healing cloth. "The herbs and the cloth should heal you within a day, after which you are to take the cloth off and wash away the residue." He moved onto her head and merely sprinkled some sort of silver dust on her wound, Nyx felt a stinging sensation and could practically feel the skin closing up over the wound. "It is done!" Raken smirked, "Now the matter of my payment." His eyes raked (no pun intended) over Nyx's form before the Prince placed his sword under the Lizards neck once again, "Your life should be sufficient." The lizard nodded nervously and moved away from the two.

Nauda looked down at Nyx and smiled, "Come My Lady," he held our his arm for her which she gladly took and they headed back to the garment shop they had left Mira at.

* * *

After Nauda and Nyx had left the garment shop, Mira was promptly stripped of her clothes and measured up, once done she quickly put her clothes back on with a red face. The nymph instructed her to pick the design and colour to her liking and once done she was left to her own devices in the shop. She found that the garment shop was house to a vast array of books and another nymph, that popped out of nowhere, said that she was free to read what she wished. Looking through the volumes she found a book about all sorts of magical creatures, and much to her delight, it told her much about the Fey.

According to the book the Fey as a people had dispersed throughout the world, going into hiding after a creature of unimaginable power arrived on Earth with the intention of using their power to resurrect the demons of old. The worst of the worst in the magical community, creatures that ruled the lands using fear and destruction. Once the others in the magical community had found out about this, they set about killing off the Fey, if their power was needed to bring the demons of old, then they would be destroyed so none of the demons could come back. So the Fey hid. They fled the magical lands of Bethmora, Natradee, Parlesda and many others. And hid amongst the humans, the last Fey that had been sighted was over two hundred and fifty years ago.

It had only been about half an hour when the Nymph came back holding a beautiful dark green dress with white designs patterned from her left shoulder down to the right bottom corner of the dress. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you Milady," the Nymph said beaming at the praise, "Please do try it and tell me if the fit is to your liking."

Mira did as she was told a donned the dress, "It's perfect." She smiled at the her.

"Thank you," the Nymph replied, "Milady, do you have any indication of what colours and designs your…friend would like on her dress?"

"Well she loves the colours purple, black, red, green, blue, brown and white. But she won't want a dress."

"Milady?"

"Nyx can be very…how do I say this…? Well to put it lightly she despises dresses, she is a fighter by nature, she even refused to wear a dress to her own aunts wedding, and she was the Maid of Honour! She wouldn't mind a long shirt, up to about mid thigh, along with some fitting trousers that allow her to move with ease in a fight. She is always preparing herself for a fight."

"I see. I shall see what I can do for her, though I doubt the Prince would be pleased with her dressed in anything else."

* * *

The doors to the garment shop opened and Nauda and Nyx walked inside, she had her arm looped through his, Mira noticed the girls bandaged wing and came up to them. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nyx shrugged, "My…wing hurts like a…" she looked over at Nauda who had gone over to talk to the Nymph, "hurts like a biatch but it'll pass. The evil lizard-y thing that healed me tried to feel me up!" she complained.

Mira made a face, "Eew. Anyway it's your turn to go in and get some clothes. By the way, there's a book I left on the table you might want to read, it's got a bit about The Fey in there."

Nyx nodded, "Fine," she headed into the small room in the back after the Nymph and watched as she shut and locked the door. After doing so she stripped her down to nothing and she looked at them indignantly, "Hey! I'm sure you could measure me up some clothes _without_ me being naked!"

"Your clothes would slow down the process and the Prince wants this done as soon as possible," the Nymph replied.

"Interesting markings," she muttered looking her up and down. It was then that Nyx noticed her back and front was covered in different tribal-esq designs, most of which were black against her slightly tanned skin. Those that weren't were blue and green. She also noticed that she had un-broken designs running up her sides, from her hips to just under her breasts. They were black but in the centre of each of the designs, following the patterns, were thick red lines. "Jesus." She whispered to herself. Once the Nymph had finished making her measurements and knew which designs were required she left Nyx to her own devices, quickly she picked up the book Mira left on the table and read through the chapter on Fey.

"You know it was rather surprising seeing you two walk in," the Nymph that had told Mira to read whatever she wanted to said. Causing Nyx to jump as she once again appeared from nowhere.

"Why's that?" Nyx asked.

"Because of the Fey's self exile that's why! After the community joined forces to destroy the Fey, they left, swearing that they would never return. They swore that no matter what we would be the ones suffering for their destruction. Most of us believe the Fey to be extinct, most young ones, those younger than three hundred will tell you that the Fey are nothing but a myth, that they are a forgotten nation, a memory. And then you and your friend appear out of nowhere, for no reason. I would say that it is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Nyx asked.

"A sign of that which is yet to come. The Prince may not remember how those Fey that would fight went to battle since it has been so long, but we Nymphs remember, The Fey would always send a few harmless looking young ones into the arms of the enemy, only those young ones wouldn't really be harmless. They would have had extensive training and they destroyed most beings in their path in the enemy encampment, before giving their own armies a way in, to destroy the rest that dare opposed them. For a pacifistic nation, your people are pretty violent."

"Hush Reena," Allaighah said as she walked in with the clothes she had made for Nyx, "You must forgive Reena, she has an active imagination Milady."

"But Mother!" Reena protested, "I merely stated what I know, besides, did you not see her weapon?! It bears the Royal seal! Only those Fey experienced enough can wield swords that carry the Royal seal, it is obvious that she is a warrior of great stature!"

"Reena I said hush! Now go to your room this instant! I will deal with you later!" Allaighah scolded her daughter and watched as she walked out. She handed Nyx the clothes she had made and offered her a stiff smile, "My apologies Milady, please try these on."

Nyx looked at herself in the mirror, she now wore a short blue tunic that came up to her mid thigh, it was rather fitting, but allowed her perfect movement. She had found that if she pulled her wings close enough to her back they would disappear and be replaced with two purple tattoos on her back of wings. The tunic had two gaps in the sides to show off the two markings on her sides. The design on it was black an had red in it like her markings and trailed from where her markings stopped at the sides of the outfit to the middle, making it look like a continuous design. The trousers of the outfit were black and had very little design on them. They also fit her to perfection, and she couldn't help but think that trolls made the best clothing ever. "Thank you," she said, "This is beautiful." Allaighah gave her a grateful smile, hoping that the Prince would not cause trouble for her since he had instructed her to give both girls dresses.

"You should go and see the Prince Milady." She nodded and walked out of the room.

She blushed a little when she felt more than saw the Prince's eyes rake over her form, "You look beautiful," he said slowly causing her to smile.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"If you ladies don't mind I will go and see to the matter of payment." They both watched as he walked to the back.

"What's with the tatts?" Mira asked Nyx.

She just shrugged in response, "No clue, but you are going to flip out when you see them all, oh I also found out a couple more things about the Fey from one of the Nymphs I'll tell you about it when we find out where we're staying."

"Where do you think we're staying?" Mira asked, "I feel kind of bad living off of the Prince..."

"Me too, but I don't see what else what we can do right now."

* * *

Inside the room Nauda took out a bag full of gold intending to hand it over to the Nymph he stopped short and looked down at her. "I wanted her in a dress," he growled and the Nymph shrunk back.

"My apologies Milord, but she insisted that she loathed dresses, I did not want to upset her, she is a very powerful creature!"

"So am I! And you have angered me Nymph!"

"Please Milord, I did all that you asked to the best of my abilities, she is untouched! They both are!"

"I see..." he looked at her, "There is more? Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I doubt that the first girl will fall for your advances, I offhandedly mentioned you and she did not seem…suitably impressed. However the other one seemed rather taken with you…"

"Excellent," Nauda smiled, he tossed the Nymph the bag of gold before leaving, he would make one of these girls his, to have a Fey by his side would ensure he would rule over all of Bethmora unquestioned. He would stop at nothing to rule!

* * *

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

* * *

Nyx and Mira followed Nuada into a sort of underground palace, "Wow," Nyx whispered, "This place is huge!" Mira nodded in agreement.  
"I will show you to your rooms," Nuada said guiding them through the hallways to two rooms opposite one another. "You two can stay in these rooms, I will send someone to inform you of dinner." He bade them goodnight but not before taking Nyx's hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle, "Goodnight...Lady Nyx." With that he left with Nyx just staring at him in shock.  
"Did he just...?"  
"Oh yeah, he did," Mira said, "I think he likes you."  
"What?! No he doesn't, he can't, we haven't known each other long enough for him to like me!"  
"I beg to differ," the girls walked into what would be Mira's room , "The Prince didn't kiss the back of my hand, and lock eyes with me, and talk to me in that low seductive whisper of his, did he?"  
"I don't believe you." She stated, "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." She got up and headed into her own room. '_**No way in hell does Nuada like me like that...**_'  
'_Oh he does too and you know it!_' her inner voice said.  
'_**You again,**_' she sighed, '_**You know arguing with myself is getting real old, real fast, can't you just leave me alone?**_ '  
'_Um...not gonna happen!_' the voice chuckled causing Nyx to growl in frustration.  
'_**One of these days I'm going to shoot you know?**_'  
'_And blow your brains out in the process?_'  
'_**If it'll get you to shut up, then hell yeah!**_'  
'_You're so rude to me!_' her inner voice (IV) complained.  
'_**Maybe if you didn't annoy the crap outta me, I wouldn't be so mean!**_''  
'_..._' She waited for a response and didn't get one, she smiled knowing that her IV was going to remain quiet for now. Lying down on the bed she closed her eyes and sighed, she should try to get some sleep.

Unfortunately her mind was not co-operating with her, and left her tossing and turning for most of the night. With a groan she got up and occupied herself for a few minutes by looking around her room. Looking in the cupboard it looked as though someone had put in a vast array of clothes made for just her. She smiled slightly before shutting the door to the cupboard and walking to the door of her room. She was bored, and a bored Nyx was a dangerous Nyx. Opening the door she was stunned when she came face to face with Princess Nuala. "Princess Nuala!" Nyx said as she stared in shock at Nuala's twin, "Can I help you with something?"  
"I felt your restlessness," Nuala replied softly, "I thought I could be of some assistance."  
"I see, and how can you help exactly?"  
"You like to read, do you not?"  
"How'd you-"  
"It matters not how I know you, jus that I do. If you wish I will show you to the library."  
Nyx nodded, "Okay," she picked up her sword and placed it in the scabbard that had also been designed for her and followed the Princess to the library.

When they got there Nyx gasped at the vastness of it, "This library houses every book that ever existed in Bethmora, Natradee and Parlesda the three great magical lands. I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time with." Nuala said before looking out towards the door, she could feel her brother calling to her, "I trust you can find your way back to your room from here, I must go meet my brother."  
Nyx nodded, "Yeah, I'll just pick up a book and take it back to my room..." she watched as Nuala walked out of the room and turned her attention back to the books on the walls. Running her fingers over numerous spines of books before stopping at one entitled, '_Fey: The History, The Myth, The Power_' picking it up she headed back to her room and settled into her bed for a long night of reading.

That night she discovered many things about the Fey, her people... for one each Fey would have a main power over two elements, she assumed one was electricity but she would have to figure out what the other one was. Most Fey could see or have some ability to affect the future, '_**Well I suppose that's good for Mira and I, I mean The Prince is still alive and this story may follow Hellboy, I guess we could stop some things from happening. But I wonder how that power works...**_' Reading through the book she came across a familiar picture, it was the Royal Seal that the nymph had talked about. Flipping through the pages, she found the information on the Royal family and it's army. She found that the Royal family was part of a court, along with the royalty of all other magical comunities, a sort of Brethren Court, during times of war the Court would come together and decide on what was to happen. At the last two gatherings the Fey King and Queen were not present. Reading on she found that the army of the Fey was trained to work quickly and efficiently. While most Fey lacked body strength they had speed and skill. Obviously most assaults they would take part in were airiel assaults but when the Fey attacked from the ground they had a reputation to be devastingly violent and cruel. She noticed that even those Fey who were skilled enough to recieve the Royal Seal did not recieve a weapon like hers. Flicking through the book further she found a picture of a sword like hers, it described how when the hilt was twisted to the left a curved blade would come out of it and the first blade would curve. Nyx reached out to get her sword to test it out and before she touched it, it flew into her hand. "I guess my other element is metal." she whispered to herself. That was when she realised who exactly it was that carried that type of blade. It wasn't the Royal Army, it was royalty, '_**But that would mean I'm royalty...? Or did I take it off a member of ther royal family?**_' she asked herself. '_**What if I'm a fugitive?**_' Putting down her weapon she turned the page in the book and stopped short, there in full colour was a picture of her, and Mira and some people who appeared to be related to them. Underneath the picture were the words, 'King Daiyre, Queen Raya, Prince Deera, Princess Almira, Their cousin Lady Nyx and General Fawx.'

"Oh. My. God."

She ran to Mira's room and burst in, Mira was sleeping soundly and Nyx rolled her eyes, she shook her awake "Mira! Mira get your ass up now!"  
"What d'you want?" she grumbled, getting up slowly.  
"Mira we have a bit of a problem," Nyx showed her the book, "look."  
Mira rubbed her eyes and held the book in her other hand, "Hey that kinda looks like us...wait a minute. Oh. My. God."  
"Now you're getting it."  
"But that's- we can't- I don't- huh?" Mira finally managed to get out.  
"It appears in this world we've been around for quite some time," she showed Mira, their apparent dates of birth.  
"But this makes us nearly...300 years old!" Mira exclaimed frantically, "I'm only eighteen! This is not right!"  
"Would you keep your voice down! What happens if someone hears you huh! What are you going to say to them then?!"  
"You're right I'm sorry, but I can't help freaking out about this! Why aren't you freaking out?!"  
"Because one of us had to remain level headed about this. If I was freaking out then we wouldn't be able o do anything! Now according to the dates in the book you're 306 years old and I'm..." she looked in the book and her eyes widened dramatically, "200 years older than you...? I'm only nineteen! How the hell am I 506 years old! Oh this is bad... this is really bad..." she put the book on the bed and rubbed her hands over her face, "What are we supposed to do?"  
"Um the book says we ran away..." Mira said picking it up and reading through it, "It says I was meant to be married years ago. I was meant to marry that dude in the picture, um...General Fawx, then we ran away. The book says that it is thought that I didn't want to marry the General and you being the loving cousin you are took me into hiding..."  
"You know we have a big problem. I mean, if we've been around for years, why don't we have any memories of this place?" Nyx asked.  
"I don't know, but I've been getting this feeling like I know about what's going on here, you know like I just have to think hard enough and it will come to me."  
"Well I can't say I'm having that feeling, but hey maybe you get premonitions or something."  
For the next couple of hours the girls discussed what was going on with them, after that Nyx decided to head back to her room to get some much needed rest

It had been a few days since Nyx and Mira had landed in the supposed fantasy world, and unsurprisingly Nuada had been rather absent from them, Nyx figured if this world was the same as the one she'd seen at the movies, then he would be off securing his tooth faeries and the location of the piece of the crown of Bethmora that some rich human probably had. She sighed at the thought, if it wasn't obvious enough she did have a slight crush on the Prince. '_Slight !'_ the voice in her head snorted.  
'_**Oh shut up!' **_she growled back as she headed to the library, '_**Technically speaking, you're me so you have the crush on him too!'**_  
'_...'_  
Nyx smiled to herself at it's silence, "Is something funny?" a voice asked from her side causing her to jump nearly a foot in the air.  
Turning towards the voice she put her hand over her heart, "Prince Nuada, you startled me."  
"My apologies My Lady, I saw you walking and thought I might join you, I dare say I haven't been a proper host but unfortunately I have had urgent business to attend to."  
"Oh no Prince honestly, I didn't really expect you to drop everything that you obviously have planned just to be a good host," she replied.  
"What makes you think I have anything planned?" he inquired.  
"You went into self exile over a thousand years ago swearing you wouldn't come back until your people said they needed you, and here you are, I doubt that you came back just for fun."  
"You have a point..." Nuada conceded as they reached the library. He held the door open for her and they walked in. "And what of you My Lady?" he asked carefully.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Lady Nyx, you and your _cousin_ Princess Almira, must have come out of hiding for a reason."  
Nyx paled, "Pr-Princess! I-I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Nuada placed his hand on the small of her back "Come now My Lady, did you really expect me to not know who you two were, admittedly at first I did not recognise you. But after some careful thought I did... so why are you back?"  
'_**Shit what the hell am I supposed to say now?!' **_she swallowed nervously and looked up at him, "Truthfully, I really don't know. It was like we felt some sort of a pull to come back, like someone wanted us here..."  
'_Oh yeah, great going, be mysterious, it's not like that won't satisfy him!'_ her inner voice crowed at her.  
"Really?" Nuada quirked an eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh," at this particular moment in time she was looking anywhere but him.  
She headed towards a book shelf and reached up to retrieve a book on the Unseen lands she had noticed the night before. Unfortunately for her she was cursed with the fact that she was short, too short to reach the book that she wanted. Not to mention that her wing had yet to be completely healed so she couldn't just boost herself up a couple of inches. Seeing this Nuada came up behind her, placing one hand on her hip he used the other to pull the book off the shelf, bringing himself much closer to her.

Nyx's eyes widened whn she felt the Prince behind her, and they only got wider when she felt his hand rest on one hip while the other pulled out the book she wanted. The hand on her hip moved across her stomach lightly and pulled her closer to his body. She let out a nearly silent squeak when her back collided with his chest causing Nuada to smirk, turning her around he brought the book down in front her. "I believe that this is what you were looking for," he spoke softly and stared into her eyes.  
Nyx was mesmerised, snapping out of it; she reached for the book, "It was."  
He put the book down on the table next to them and grabbed her hand causing to snap her eyes to his again, "I do hope that you are enjoying your time here..." She swallowed nervously, the Prince was in front of her, the Prince was holding her hand, the Prince was pressed up against her and she found that her voice was dying in her throat. He leant forward slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away from him, but at the same time not, with the grip he had on her hand and waist she couldn't really do much, not to mention that his eyes were hypnotising, "If there is anything you need, anything at all..." his lips were mere millimetres away from hers and she had parted hers slightly in preparation, "Please...don't hesitate to ask..." and just as he was about to cover her lips with his the door to the Library flew open and Almira burst in causing the pair to spring apart.  
Nuada smoothed out his tunic and gave Nyx and smirk, "I am afraid, My Lady, that I must attend to some important affairs, I will see you both at Dinner."  
Nyx looked at the Prince in shock, '_**Was he really about to kiss me?**_' she thought to herself.

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own a thing**

**I know it's short but I really wanted to get this out.  
**

* * *

"Nyx…Nyx?" Mira looked at her 'cousin' in question did you here anything I said?"

Nyx growled and jumped on Mira, "You do realise that you just interrupted me in one of the most important moments of my life!" Mira squeaked when Nyx landed on top of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mira repeated, not knowing what exactly it was that she did, "…um out of curiosity, what exactly was it that I did?"

Nyx growled, "Prince Nuada was about to kiss me…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh. My. God…" Mira's eyes widened when she realised that Nyx was deadly serious, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't notice it! You two were so close, why didn't I think anything of it?! I'm so sorry!" she repeated, this time actually meaning it. "We need to get you two close together again."

Nyx's head dropped and her shoulder's slumped, "Nah, never mind, it doesn't matter really. I doubt he really wants me anyway…" she sighed and got up off of her 'cousin' "C'mon, we should go and find out what your other powers are…"

* * *

Nyx sat back on her bed the next day, reading the book that Nuada had retrieved for her on the previous day. At breakfast Nuada had been rather silent, he hadn't looked in her direction once, he was playing with her and she hated it when people played with her. Regardless of whether they were Elvish Royalty. She read the same page in the book over and over, she couldn't concentrate.

The door to her room opened and she could sense exactly who it was, "I thought all gentlemen were supposed to knock before entering a lady's room." She didn't move a muscle.  
Nuada looked down at her and smirked, "Not if the lady happens to be a consort of the gentlemen's."  
Nyx snapped the book shut and her eyes locked with his, "What makes you think I'm your consort?"  
Nuada pulled her up and she collided with her chest, "Because…you are." His lips curved into a smirk and cupped her face.  
For a moment she was mesmerised by him, '_Hello! He's playing games with you!'_ her IV practically screamed at her, she shook herself out of it and pulled back.

"I don't like being played with Prince." She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not playing," he whispered, he leant his head down but Nyx stopped him.  
"Who said I wanted to kiss you?"  
Nuada tilted his head and studied her for a moment, she was playing with him, "I would have thought it was the way leant into my embrace yesterday, the way you parted your lips," all the time he was moving closer, millimetre be millimetre, "the way your face flushed in anticipation," his voice was so soft, seductive, "the way you did nothing to prevent my from my goal, rather like this." Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes held nothing but lust for him.

There was a knocking at the door and the Prince moved away from the Fey the door opened, "Nyx I need your help with deciding on somethi-" Mira's voice faded when she saw who else was in the room, "Prince Nuada!"

"Lady Mira, I should go, leave you two alone," he looked at Nyx and gave her a smirk, "I will see you later."  
He headed out of the room and shut the door before Mira gave Nyx a sheepish look, "I did it again didn't I?" Nyx collapsed on the bed and screamed into a pillow, her frustration evident. "Oops…" Mira shrugged and sat down on Nyx's bed. "Oh well, you'll get him next time."  
"You seem far too happy about my failure, or rather your interruption." Nyx looked at her mistrustfully for a moment. "Oh forget it, I'm never gonna get him…"  
"Why don't you take your mind off of the Prince, it may help, besides, I need your help anyway."

* * *

Nyx lay on her bed, it was the evening now, her left leg was jiggling, '_You know that's a sign of sexual frustration_' her IV snickered at her.  
'_**Shut up!**_' she growled.  
'_I'm just saying, maybe you ought to get your itch scratched…_'  
'_**Oh yeah and how do you propose I do that?**_'  
'_Well, think about it, the Prince's method isn't working, maybe you should come up with another method…_'  
Nyx's eyes widened when she realised what her IV meant, "I guess I should go find the Prince." Getting up she headed out of her room and began her search of Nuada.

It had been two hours now and Nyx found herself in the underground areas, up ahead she saw a troll that she happened to recognise. "Wink," she whispered to herself. He was carrying a box, "The tooth-fairies, but then that must mean-" she ran after him, "Hey Mr Wink!" he stopped and turned to look at her. "Mr Wink! Look I know you don't know me, and have no reason to trust me but I have to the Prince, and I really can't be interrupted for just like a minute, we've been…talking, and every time we get to the really important part we get interrupted, so I'm like begging you please, just give me a minute with the Prince." Wink nodded and Nyx's eyes widened, "Really?! Thank you so much!" she ran in the direction of where she figured the Prince could be.

Nyx stood in the doorway of the room where the Prince was training, he was amazing, the way moved, so fluid, so expertly, it was truly beautiful. When the Nuada came to a stop he smirked, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough," she pushed herself away from the wall.  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Yeah, actually you can," he walked up to him, "Screw your method," she whispered before reaching up and pulling his head down so their lips could meet. The second they touched Nuada took control and slammed Nyx up against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly I do not own Prince Nuada, or any of the other characters in Hellboy :(

* * *

Slamming Nyx up against the wall Nuada gripped her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The second he could, he pressed himself against her causing her to let out a gasp, smirking against her lips he pulled away and started to place soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. His lips left her burning wherever they touched and she moaned in pleasure. Unfortunately for Nyx there was a noise at the doorway causing Nuada to pull his lips away from her and look up, it was Wink.  
"Oh come on!" Nyx muttered in exasperation, "This sucks." She pouted at the Prince's smirk and felt him put her down.

"Mr Wink," Nuada said carefully, "I shall be with you in a moment, if you could wait outside, just for a minute." Wink mumbled something completely unintelligible to Nyx even if it wasn't in a troll dialect causing Nuada to laugh. Nyx looked up at him curiously, "Wink can't understand what I could possibly find more important than the plans I came back for," he was looking down her with desire burning in his eyes.  
Nyx's eyes on the other hand widened when she saw what he thinking, "Oh!" pulling herself from him carefully she walked to the exit, "I really shouldn't keep you from your work, tell Wink I said thanks for the minute." Just as she was about to step out of the room Nuada had her up against the wall once more, "Do you honestly believe that I am going to let you go without finishing what you started?" his pale lips met her throat, his tongue flicking out to taste her sweet skin causing her to moan in pleasure. Completely breathless she pushed him away with great difficulty, "Now my Prince, I really mustn't keep you from your work, after all I doubt Mr Wink is willing to stay outside for longer than a minute." Standing on her toes she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, leaving the room before he could do anything.

* * *

"So," Mira started, looking down at Nyx, "How did it do?"  
"How did what go?"  
"Oh now don't be silly, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" When Nyx showed no signs of actually knowing what the conversation was about, Mira sighed in exasperation, "You and Nuada! You know the whole almost kissing more than one time indicating that he actually likes you and wants you to kiss him!" Nyx bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing at her friend's attempt at staying calm, unfortunately I did say _attempt_. She burst out laughing and Mira pouted at her, "Now you're just being mean! Tell me!" she insisted, "You know I'm not going to stop until I get an answer!"  
"Let's just say," Nyx said carefully, "The Prince is a very good kisser, and something tells me he's going to be very good at something else too..." she headed out of the room towards the library with a serene smile on her face.  
"What! No! You can't just leave me hanging like that! That is beyond unfair! It's pure evil!" Nyx merely shrugged and entered the giant underground cavern that housed the library.

* * *

"Lost? I think not. Forgotten by you perhaps, but not lost." Nuada said stepping out f the shadows, much to the horror of those at the auction.  
"Who are you?" The auctioneer asked fearfully seeing the tall pale man.  
"Prince Nuada, Silverlance, son of King Balor heir to the Realm of the Unseen. And I have come to retrieve what is rightfully mine!" he growled at the human standing before him and picked up the piece of the Royal Crown of Bethmora.  
"You can't do that!" the man said, "Security! Security!" And Security burst through the door, it just wasn't the security that the man expected. The human guards were laid out on the floor in the middle of the room, they were dead, an enormous metal hand lay in the middle of the guards before being pulled along it's chain to Mr Wink. There was a loud growl and those humans in the room began to scream, looking for a way around the two beasts in the room.  
"Take anything you want," The auctioneer simpered, "Just leave!"  
Nuada tool something grey from his tunic and watched as it jumped onto the man's face, killing him. He turned around and placed the box he'd been carrying down, "Quiet," he murmured. When the humans would not stop he let out a low growl, "Sit down!" this caused them all to sit, "Proud, empty, hollow things that you are!" once Wink had put his box down Nuada placed his hand on the handle to open the box, "Let this remind you, why you once feared the dark." Pulling up the handle he watched as Tooth Fairies from both boxes flew out, attacking all in their path, he nodded to Wink and they left, heading towards the council chambers.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly Nuala?" Mira asked as she and Nyx followed the elfin Princess.  
"The council chambers," she replied serenely, "we must meet my brother there, he is agitated and something tells me that Lady Nyx can fix that." Nyx looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything as they were being led through the various twists and turns underground, trying in vain to remember exactly the way they were coming. Upon arriving Nuala stood to the side of the chambers and waited until she was needed, both Nyx and Mira stayed with her.

Nyx watched as the Prince entered, a small smile appearing on her face, she didn't notice Nuala watching her with interest as she watched her brother. Nyx's eyes widened when she saw Nuada take his sword out and present it at a creatures throat, vaguely she remembered it was because he wanted the Prince to hand over his weapon, and with a little shock she realised that she was starting to understand the elfish being said. She looked over at Mira seeing if she could do the same but Mira gave no indication of understanding the language. Nyx looked over at the Prince's sister and realised that it was her time to go up, she followed the sister along with Mira and watched as Nuala pleaded with her brother to relinquish his weapon. And heard the Prince utter the words, 'For you sister, anything.' Nyx was surprised to find herself of those words, sure Nuala was his sister, so there wasn't any hidden meaning in the words, but she found herself longing to hear Nuada say those words to _her_. Seemingly as if he read her mind, his eyes met hers and the edges of his lips quirked up. Standing straight he headed towards the door the back of his hand brushing across her waist. "Mr Wink will not relinquish his for he is unable." With those words he headed into the Council's Court, being closely followed by Wink and the rest of those in the chambers.

* * *

Nuada stood in the centre of the large cavern looking up at his father with anger in his eyes, "**Why?!**" the old King asked, "**Why could you not lay this to rest?!**" (of course King Balor only spoke in Elfish where Nuada used the common tongue, more commonly known as English).  
"Why?!" Nuada repeated furiously, "Look at this place! Look at what we have been reduced to! You of all people should know why!"  
"**You have broken the truce, we are a proud people Nuada and we keep to what has been asked**"  
"Proud?!" Nuada scoffed, "Look around you father, there is nothing to be proud of anymore, we have been reduced to hiding in this filth while the humans live and prosper and destroy _our_ world! Father the Human's have forgotten the Gods, and the treaty, and for what? Parking Lots, Shopping Malls! They are destroying everything about this world and yet you are content to sit here and fade!"  
"**Perhaps it is our time to fade,**" the old King whispered sadly, "**Nothing can last forever.**" Nyx found herself appalled at what he was saying, how could he be content to just slip away, lost and forgotten by everyone and everything?  
"You may be happy to let that happen," Nuada said softly, before clearing his throat and speaking to the rest of the elves in the cavern, "But I am not! I will go up there and take back what rightfully belongs to us, I will call upon all of my people! The Good! The Bad! And the Worst!" he held up his piece of the Crown and there was a collective gasp, the King held his hand to his stomach where his piece rested.  
Nuala stepped forward, "No brother no!"  
Undeterred by his sisters reluctance Nuada looked at his father, "What say you father?"  
King Balor raised his single hand to cover his face in shame, he couldn't believe that he was going to have to do this, but it was for the good of the world.  
"**You leave me no choice. Death.**"  
Once again there was a collective gasp and yet Nuada seemed to accept this and looked at Nuala, "And you sister, are you at peace with your King's verdict?"  
"I am my brother," Nuala sighed, her hand resting comfortably over her piece of the crown.  
"Then very well, death it is," the guards took out their swords and ran at Nuada, leaving two to stay with the King. Nuada dipped and weaved around them taking a sword and using it to kill four of the eight guards, two more surrounded him and landed a blow to his face causing his nose to bleed. Stepping back he wiped it away and looked at his sister as blood trailed down from her own nose, she touched it and looked at her hand cautiously, still their bond amazed her. Nuada turned back to the remaining four, once Nuala knew of his plan, she ran and Mira followed her in an attempt to protect the Princess. Nyx stood there next to Wink, far to mesmerised by his movements, when she realised that he would be attacking his father soon her eyes widened and her hand shot out automatically. Nuada had cut down the remaining two guards and the sword was rapidly moving towards the King's chest. However when her hand shot out, the golden piece of the crown housed in the King's robes tore itself from him and flew to her hand. The Prince stopped his sword and looked at Nyx in shock, as did the King and the rest of the Elves in the room. Slowly she stepped forward and locked eyes with Nuada, "There is no need for anymore killing tonight," she spoke softly handing the piece to the Prince. Wordlessly taking it from her grasp he put the two pieces he now had together and smiled, "And now for your piece my sister," he looked up and was shocked to find her gone. "Where is she? Where is she Wink?! Find her!" he yelled to his companion turning to notice that Nyx was now speaking to the King in a language that he himself did not understand. It was Fey.

"_**I am sorry your highness, but I could not let Nuada do something that he would regret later on. I know that your death would weigh heavily on his conscience, and I could not let that happen. However you do not have to worry about the Golden Army. While I loath the human race, I do not believe that even for an empty people that they deserve such cruelty, my cousin will have taken your daughter somewhere safe where the Crown Piece will be safe. The Golden Army will not Rise.**_"  
Nuada watched as his father nodded to Nyx and replied, "_**I do not put my faith in those outside of my family, usually, but tonight I feel I can make an exception, please, do not let my son do something that will haunt him for the rest of his time. That is all I ask of you.**_" Nyx nodded and turned back to Nuada who was now staring at her intently, he held out his hand for her to take, which she did and pulled her out of the room without a glance towards his father.

He guided her to his room where he was sure that no one could hear them, and pulled her flush against him, lowering his head and touching his lips to her own, "Thank you," he murmured against her lips.  
"What for?" she whispered back, afraid that anything louder would kill the atmosphere.  
"Because of you I did not have to kill my father," his hand came to cup her face gently, "I was able to gain the second piece of the crown without hurting him, thank you." Letting go he moved towards the bed and removed his tunic, leaving him in nothing but the trousers. Clearing his throat he looked at her, "Now will you tell me what you said to him?"  
"I told him I was sorry, that while I know I shouldn't have interfered I couldn't let you kill him…"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I just couldn't stand the thought of you doing something that you would deeply regret once this was all over."  
"Why did help me? You could have just as easily taken the piece and run with my sister and your cousin."  
"I loath the humans, I've spent all my life hiding in fear, wishing that I could be free, I've watched them hurt the ones closest to me. I can't do anything on my own, but you my Prince, you have power, an army that is unbeatable, how could I not help you?"  
Nuada smiled and sat down, the fatigue of a thousand years finally visible as he stared straight ahead of him into nothingness.  
Nyx bit her lip when she saw this, there he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, completely unfocused and tired, not to mention he was shirtless. Quietly she slipped off her shoes and walked barefoot to the bed. Carefully she climbed on, placed one knee either side of him and lifter her hands up to run across his shoulders, she felt him tense up at first but he didn't tell her to stop. Softly she began to kneed the muscles around his neck and watched in awe as he relaxed into her. He leant back now allowing his head to rest on her chest, Nyx's heart jumped when she felt him do this but she didn't stop. Slowly she moved her hands down over the muscles of his back and finally massaging the muscles at his hips. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard Nuada let out a groan of satisfaction. When she was satisfied that he was relaxed she pulled away, allowing Nuada to turn around and look at her with that molten desire in his eyes. Leaning forward he crushed his lips against hers and pushed her backwards so she was lying on the bed, her head resting on his pillow.

* * *

**Now this is where I need your help lovely readers, I will not be putting up another chapter until after my Exams in January, don't worry they are only on the 9th and then I'm free I guess... but I'm not quite sure how you would like the next chapter to go, would you like some smut? After all this is rated M, or would you like ot keep this PG 13 and have them be interuppted or something? Either way I have a Storyline for both so if you would please review and tell me which it would be really helpfull. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As requested a little smut for all my loyal readers. Yay I finished my exams until June! Wish me the best...oh and review...AND I don't own anything but my OCs and the plotline! Enjoy  
**

* * *

As Nuada kissed her, his hand slid up the front of her top and caressed the underside of her breast causing Nyx to arch into him. Her hand caressed his face and slid into his golden hair and she gripped his hair and pulled him further into the kiss. Her other hand slowly made its way down his chest to the top of his trousers. Nuada pressed her hands to the bed and trapped them in one of his. Using the other he slowly undid the fastenings on her top and opened it out so that she was practically shirtless. He broke the kiss and leant back to take her in, the dark markings stood out on her pale skin. "Beautiful," he murmured before eyeing her chest with a look of confusion, she had a lacy black bra on and he looked at it inquisitively, he couldn't understand the need for such a small thin piece of material that went underneath ones clothing. Shrugging it off he placed small kisses down her chest, moving downwards tracing her tattoos with his tongue until he reached her trousers. '_Damnit!'_ he thought, '_this is exactly why I wanted her in dress!'_ Growling in annoyance he let go of her hands and tore the trousers and her underwear from her body, leaving her in nothing but the bra.

She watched as he eyed the thin piece of material with distaste, working out that he didn't know how to open it, stifling a giggle she reached to her front and opened the front clasp. Leaning forward he captured one nub with his lips and sucked gently pulling a moan from Nyx's now breathless self, before switching to the other giving it much the same treatment. His black lips stood out against the milky white skin of her breasts, (she had been underground for a while now and her tan had faded completely). Nyx brought a hand up and threaded it through his silken locks holding his head close to her, silently begging for more. Unfortunately the prince did not comply, his own hand reached up taking hers from his head and placing down by her side. Pushing himself off of the bed he stood and Nyx watched as his trousers slid down to the floor and he stepped out of them, Nyx's eyes widened at the size of him, "Oh my…" he was more than perfect.  
_**'How the hell is that going to fit?!' **_her IV asked.  
'_Shut up.'_ She shot back just taking in the beautiful male specimen before her. Nuada grinned at her words and crawled back over to her, over her body, "Nuada," she whispered a little fearfully, she had heard stories of the pain one would feel during their first time and she was sure that with Nuada being so big he would hurt her, not intentionally. "I've never-" his lips claimed hers silencing her.  
"I know," came his low whispery voice, "I will not hurt you my Night," her eyes darted to his lips and she cupped his face in her hand pulling him down to meet her in a passionate kiss. Nuada broke the kiss and nipped at her jaw, her throat, her shoulder, "Nuada," she moaned as his tongue left her burning wherever he touched. His hand slid down her stomach past her bellybutton, past her hips and straight to the heat between her legs, finding her ready for him he slipped one long finger inside of her causing her to gasp at the intrusion, "Relax My Night," he whispered as he felt her tense, "I promise with me you will only feel ecstasy." He moved his finger in and out of her, pumping into her faster and faster causing her to cry out in pleasure, "Nuada! Oh yes!" her cries spurred him on, pulling his hand from her heat she moaned in protest at the loss of his expert touch, "Now My Night, you are ready…" he spread her legs further apart and placed his tip at her wet heat, "Please Nuada," she gasped breathlessly, "I need you…"  
"Where?" he asked almost tauntingly.  
"Oh gods Nuada, I need you in me, please!" and she cried out the second he complied.  
"Your wish is my command My Night," he thrust himself to the hilt and watched as she tensed as he broke the only barrier that would ever separate them. "Ah Nuada!" she moaned. In the back of his mind he could feel the link between his sister and himself weaken with every thrust but he dismissed it from his thoughts. He had found the dark to his light and refused to let her go. He moved with a renewed vigour as she pleaded for him, "Harder!" she would cry, "Faster!" and he would comply, she was his, and though he did not realise it yet, he was hers. In their joining of the Elf and Fey something primal, something dark and powerful awoke during their lovemaking. And a bond between them formed as the one between his sister and himself broke. "Nuada, Nuada, Nuada!" she was chanting his name now, as she was reaching her climax and Nuada could feel himself tightening at every cry of passion, at every claw mark she left on his back as she clung to him, begging him to finish, to complete her. It was all he could do to give her everything that she wished for and he felt her muscles tighten and quiver around his member and heard her cry out his name one final time as she rode out her release. Only moments later he allowed himself to succumb to her, her inner muscles milking him for everything he was worth as he cried out her name and collapsed on top of her, only to roll off in seconds so as not to crush the beautiful creature that now lay just as spent as he in his bed.

* * *

In the Troll Market, Princess Nuala hid in a corner as she collapsed in pain, as she felt the bond she had held with her brother for a thousand years tear itself to shreds and leave her with a cold, empty, hollow spot where it once was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own a thing, please review  
**

* * *

A few hours later Nyx lay silently in Nuada's arms, she knew she should get up after all Wink would soon find the Princess and she didn't want him to die, she knew Nuada had an almost unbreakable friendship with the troll and she kind of liked him too. She turned her head to take in Nuada's sleeping form and smiled softly he was truly beautiful, and he was hers. Sighing she slipped out of his grasp and got up to put on her clothes, bending down she gasped at the soreness she felt between her legs, biting her lip she grabbed her clothes and slid the dress and trousers on. Nyx walked over to the Prince's side of the bed and sat down, leaning down she kissed him. Nuada's hand came up and threaded through her hair pulling her closer to him. Nyx put her hands on his chest and opened herself up to the kiss before she pulled herself back. "I should go," she whispered and Nuada frowned.

"Why?"

"The Troll Market may be small but so is your sister, she's able to get to places that Wink won't be able to, I figured I'd go and assist him."

"And your cousin? Do you wish to find her? Will you betray me as well?"

Nyx cupped his face and stroked his jaw with her thumb, "I'll admit that I want to find her, she's my family just like Nuala is yours, but I won't betray you my Prince, I could never hurt you." Nyx couldn't understand why she was treating him like her master, she didn't understand the bond that they had formed but it appeared that Nuada did.

He gave her a soft smile and raised himself up, "Very well, go, but if you need me, just think of me My Night," he pressed his lips to hers in an passionate kiss and released her from his grasp.

She nodded and left the room, stopping outside of her eyes widened, '_What the hell is happening to me?!_'  
_**  
'For once I have no idea, I felt something, while you were having fun with Nuada, like we're not the only voices in here, I'm going to take a look around, see if I can figure it out,'**_ her IV sounded just as puzzled as she was.  
_  
'Alright, well if you come up with anything let me know.'_ She mumbled back finding a way to the surface in the Troll Market.

* * *

Nyx looked around the Troll Market for a while before she finally stopped someone and asked where the Scroll Keeper was, after all, if this was the same as the movie then she should be able to find the Princess there. If she wasn't too late… just as she turned the corner to the Scroll Keeper's she saw Hellboy fly across the market. "Oh My God! I'm nearly too late!" she ran towards the commotion and got there just in time to see Wink shoot his hand at Hellboy, only for it to become trapped in the grinder. "Oh no, no, no, no! Wink!" she yelled, he was pulling at the chain, trying to get it loose, he wasn't going to be able to. Flinging her hand out she broke the chain attaching him to the hand just before, she ran up to him and grabbed his injured arm, "Wink I'm so sorry, I had to break the chain! I'm sorry!" Wink nodded at her while gripping his arm with his other hand. Wink's eyes locked with something behind her and she turned to see Hellboy leaving with the princess. _'Nuada!'_ she thought with urgency and she felt something inside of her snap at the cry.

* * *

At the same moment Nuada's eyes snapped open from his meditation he heard her cry in his mind and grabbed his spear and ran into the Market, taking in everything, he saw Nyx with Wink who was cradling his arm and staring at Hellboy. He ran after Hellboy as he was leaving with what appeared to be his sister and stopped them before they could leave the meat locker the Troll Market was hidden under, "Demon!" Red turned around to face the Prince.

"There something I can help you with?"

"You will pay for what you did to my friend."

"Do ya take cheques?" Red replied cockily.

Nyx ran up beside the Prince and stared at her sister standing next to Nuala, "Mira I am your elder, I command you this instance to get over here now!"

"You may be my elder but I am your princess and I will not!" Mira shot back.

"I kept you hidden when you desired it, I left my family for you and yet you stand there and disrespect me when I tell you do something?!" she was angry now, and it appeared that every memory of herself in this life was flashing before her eyes, "I took you from the palace under the condition that you would do as I said, when I said and you are not keeping that promise!"

"And now I don't intend to, I won't let the human race fall Nyx, why can't you understand that?"

"Because all the humans have ever done is destroy our kind, look at where we are now, they are still destroying my family!"

"That's because you won't see sense. I will protect Princess Nuala and the crown piece and I will do everything in my power to stop you from getting it."

Nyx's eyes narrowed in anger and the Prince whispered in her ear, "Take the piece, like you did with my father."

Her eyes locked with his and then looked at the Nuala, as if realising what she was about to do Mira stood in front of Nuala and yelled to Hellboy, "She has power over metal she can take the crown piece!" Hellboy watched as she raised her arm, ready to take the piece and raised his gun and shot, unable to concentrate on two things at once, Nyx felt the bullet drive through her shoulder and she screamed out in pain. Using the distraction Hellboy grabbed the princesses and led to the truck before getting the agent in there to drive them away.

Nuada spun around and grabbed the Nyx before she hit the ground and cradled her in his arms, he carried her back into the market and ordered Wink to get a healer, she was losing a lot of blood.**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, this is a short chapter, I just haven't had the time to write. But enjoy.**

* * *

He lay her on his bed and stroked her cheek as he waited for the healer, she closed her eyes and whimpered as another bolt of pain shot through her shoulder. "The healer will be here soon," Nuada whispered and held her other hand in his.  
**  
'**_**Great, just great, you try to stop anyone from getting hurt and in return you get shot! Do you realise how fucking stupid that was?!' **_her IV yelled at her.__

'I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't fucking shut up I will shoot you!'  
_**  
'Well fine, I guess you don't want to know what I found out about that other presence in our mind'  
**_  
Nyx's inner self sighed and looked at the IV '_what have you found out?'_ the IV lead her to a set of doors in her mind she had never seen before, they were large golden doors, ornately carved and looked ancient, '_these are not mine.'  
__**  
'Well I'd guessed that, go through, I'll watch your body for now.'  
**__  
'How do I know that this isn't some elaborate plot to take over my mind?'  
__**  
'You know very well that, that is impossible, I can't have control over you for extended periods of time, go you'll still be here when you get back.'  
**_  
Her inner self rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors, she widened her eyes at what she saw, it was a long rippling gold thread, she stepped on it and was instantly transported to the other end, the doors closed behind her. Turning around she saw they looked different, now they were purple like her wings, still ornately carved but they had what looked like sapphires embedded in them. _'Wow.'_ She headed further into the room looking around.

It was at this moment in time Nuada felt the hand in his go limp and his mind fill with Nyx's presence, a second later her hand squeezed his, appearing to have someone in control yet he still felt her presence within him. Furrowing his brow in confusion he let his eyes glaze over and melted into his mind and that's when he saw her, standing at the front of his mind, peering at the screen that led to what he saw with her head cocked to one side in curiosity. '**Nyx?**'  
_  
'That's me,'_ she looked at him and then back at her through his eyes, _'this is very confusing.'  
_  
'**This is my mind, you are seeing what I am seeing'** he replied '**but what I don't understand is how you are here, but your consciousness is in my mind, when it is clearly in yours.**'  
_  
'Ah…well, this may sound a little crazy but well, there's kind of two me's'_ the miniature version of the Prince looked at her perplexed, _'Well that is to say that I sort of have two personality traits, there's the one you see normally, the one that you made love to a few hours ago. And then there's the one that stays inside my head, I don't she's kind of like…like a conscience only, she's not really looking out for anyone other that herself, or rather myself, or…both of us…are you understanding any of this?'_

Nuada nodded at her, '**I understand, it makes sense when you consider it…**'  
_  
'When you consider what?'_

'**I've been watching you My Night, I've watched you walk through the halls of this underground palace with nought but a blank look on your face, I've seen you smile at things when you're alone, like someone is telling you a joke, but when you look around there is no one there. It makes sense because there is currently a consciousness inhabiting your body, controlling it, that is clearly not you, yet you feel at complete ease to let it take over.**'  
_  
'Well not completely, I don't really like the other me all that much, she is very annoying. But there is something I don't understand though, I don't understand how it is that I am here, I don't understand why we have a connection at all, I don't understand why I act like you are everything to me, above all else.'_

'**That's a lot that you don't understand, My Night, but I will do my best to explain it to you. You see when and Elven male joins with a female of a different race, when he joins with her and takes her purity for his own, then a bond between the couple will form, it is nearly unbreakable. They are joined together as one.**'  
_  
'You knew that I hadn't been touched before, you knew I wouldn't understand what you were about to do and you still did it! How dare you! How dare you use me like that! Making sure that I wouldn't be able to be touched by any other, making me yours without my permission! How dare you!'_ With that she turned and left through the doors leading to her own mind.

The smaller version of Nuada sighed, realising that he should have told her that when they were better acquainted.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God an update! I know its been a while, actually its been a really long while, longer for some of my stories than others and I do apologise, but I have exams for the next two years, so I'll be dealing with them while trying to balance my time updating and dealing with my friends. So like I said, I apologise, and I don't when I'm going to be able to put up another chapter, but I want all my faithful readers to know that I do intend on finishing all my stories, it just may take a while. So without any further ado...actually one more thing, this isn't my best chapter and I know it's short, but I was kind of stuck and didn't think I should make you guys wait any longer than you really had to. So here's the next chapter, some reviews would be nice... even though I know I probably don't deserve them but if you want to be nice, I always feel better after a review.  
**  


* * *

Nyx's eyes snapped open and she glanced over at Nuada who seemed to be coming out of his daze, she stood up and fell against the wall dizzily, she really had lost to much blood. Nuada, who had by now come to his senses shot to her side and tried to make her sit down, "My Night, sit down, you have lost too much blood."

She shook him off weakly "I'm not your anything! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she moved to leave and he stood in front of her.

"My Night, I understand you are angry but at least get yourself healed before you attempt to leave!" she eyed him with nothing but pure anger and a bolt of electricity landed mere millimetres away from the Prince's feet, causing him to jump back and out of the way. She opened the door and brushed past Wink who had just arrived with the healer, "Wink, go and get her!" The Prince wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw Wink roll his eyes at the request before turning around and fetching the fey. The troll came back moments later with Nyx thrown over his shoulder pouting like a child. He dumped her on the bed and walked outside to stand guard at the door. The healer made quick work of her shoulder and informed her that she was not to leave the bed for 24 hours. He hightailed it out of the room when he say the murderous look the fey was giving him.  
"Night," Nuada whispered, Nyx just ignored him and pulled the covers up to her neck and turned away from him. Nuada sighed and slid under the covers and slipped his arms around her waist causing her to tense up. "Nyx," he whispered by her ear, "you don't have to talk, just listen…I care deeply for you…" she scoffed and his grip tightened around her waist, "I do, if you think about it from my perspective, so far I have watched everyone and everything I care about slip through my fingers, I have been alive for two thousand years, and I will live thousands, maybe millions more. My sister, the one I shared a truly magical bond with, rejected me, my father condemned me to death and my people are content to let themselves fade into the darkness. So far the only being that I have been able to trust so far, the only one who hasn't betrayed me is Wink. Now that I've found you, I'm not about to let you go, I needed to bond with you and if I had told you, you wouldn't have agreed. Because we have only known one another for a very short time, but when an elf meets their mate, their one, they know within a day of meeting them, it takes longer for fey, but I wanted you to be known as mine the second I knew. I may have a hold over you My Night, but you also have a hold over me."

"Yeah right," she mumbled, although it was rather weakly.

"I do not lie Night, in order to forge a bond with you I had to give up the one I had with my sister, the one that I valued above everything else, when I met you, everything changed, I cannot say I love you yet, because in truth I don't, not yet, regardless of whether we know our mates or not, it takes time for love to grow. I want you to know that, now, I hold you above all else." With that lingering statement he brushed his lips on her pulse point at her neck and disappeared from the room.

Nyx let go of the pillow that she had been gripping throughout and let out a sigh, what was she supposed to do now? Her parents would be so angry at her for being bonded with an elf, let alone an elf prince, after all, elves and fey had been enemies since before she was born…she stopped at that thought, she was gaining more and more memories of her times in this world and the ones of the world that she really did live in were fading… what was she supposed to do with that? She was truly becoming part of this world… did that mean that she wouldn't be able to stop the end of the movie from happening the way it did in her world? Or had she already done enough to prevent the Prince's untimely death? Left with nothing by her musings Nyx allowed herself to drift off and eventually her mind relaxed enough to sleep.

* * *

By the time Nyx woke up it was day, well at least she figured it was day above ground, the lighting in this underground palace changed over the day, starting off light, then bright, then getting darker, like a day above ground. She clambered out of bed and headed for a shower, the only ones in this wing were sort of communal showers although as far as she could tell she and Nuada were the only ones who used them.

She stepped under the spray of hot water and sighed, what was she going to do? Her life in her world was getting darker and darker, and her life in this world, well, it may not have been getting darker but it certainly wasn't getting any brighter. She was bonded to an Elven Prince who was pretty much a homicidal maniac when it came to humans, the only link she had to a world outside of this one, her friend, her sister, her cousin Almira, decided that she would be better off sticking with the Princess not to mention Nuada had entered the showers mere moments after she had turned on the water and, while he was bathing, was staring at her with an intensity like no other. Refusing to acknowledge him she turned off the water, grabbed her towel and left.

It had now been officially fourteen hours since she blew up at Nuada and she was dying inside, it was the bond, she was sure of it, she wouldn't miss him at all if it weren't for the damned thing!  
"_**I wouldn't be so sure about that!"**_ her IV sang. _**"You had a thing for him the second you watched the movie, and the very moment he saved you was when you became in too deep, which, really when you think about it is kind of pathetic really, I mean you started falling for a made up character and continued to fall for a not so made up, but an equally as unattainable, Elf Prince who saved your butt. Really I mean, I know I wouldn't fall for him, especially not that quickly!"**_

Nyx's eye twitched just slightly and she ground her jaw, "_Actually, correct me if I'm wrong but who exactly was ogling the guys perfect abs apart from me when we saw the movie? Who's the one that told me to go and find Nuada and snog him senseless? What no reply? That's because it was you!"_

"_**Just talk to him, you know you're not gonna find many guys out there that want you with the intensity that he does…I mean think about it, really, no human male will ba able to for you what he can, no other fey will be able to do for you what he can, really you should consider yourself lucky."  
**__  
"Consider myself lucky…? You've been talking to Nuada haven't you?"  
__**  
"Okay, well…maybe I had a little chat with him while you were asleep…"  
**__  
"You traitor! You're only allowed out of my head when I say!"  
__**  
"Look I was just trying to help you out, I mean c'mon, you're throwing away a great opportunity here!"  
**__  
"Get Out."  
__**  
"Nyx?"  
**__  
" I said get out of my head NOW"  
__**  
"But I- I was just trying to-" **_The IV sighed when she realised that her host wasn't listening and walked over to the golden doors, pushed them open and headed directly into Nuada's mind.

* * *

Nuada was training once again, since the bond between he and his sister had been broken he couldn't feel where she was he had a few creatures that were loyal to him personally to go out and search for her. He froze mid stance when he felt a small part of his bonded enter his mind, closing his eyes he allowed himself to contact her, "Nyx, you have come to talk?"

Nyx's IV snorted and walked into view of his smaller self, "_**Wrong your highness, it's just me, you'd think by now you'd realise who I am, we look different you know?"**_ Nyx's inner voice was pretty much opposites to her outer self, instead of pale skin, the Inner Voice's was black, and all the tattoos on the IV were white with a few blue ones dotted about as opposed to black and red.

"What can I help you with?"

"_**You know, so far there have only been a total of two times when my host doesn't talk to me, when she's asleep…I don't control our body so I don't need it, and when she…or rather we slept with you, which was understandable really, we were both pretty busy…"  
**_  
"Is there a point to this?"

"_**Yes actually there is. She stopped talking to me, which means you just lost your only link to getting back with her…"  
**_  
"What? What happened? What did you do?"

"_**What makes you think that I did anything?! I actually find that really rude!"  
**_  
"You two were talking, and then she stopped, and now you're in my mind, because you are…bored."  
_**  
"Yeah, okay, when you put it like that it is kind of my fault, but I was kind of…well I was trying to help you, you know? I guess it didn't really work all that much, so anyway, can I hang out in here? **_

The smaller version of Nuada sighed, "Only for a few days. After which I expect you to have made up with your host."With that he disappeared from view.

* * *

**Right well that's it for now... thanks for reading, and if you review, thank you so much**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's pretty short, but I just couldn't continue this chapter, to me it has the perfect ending, anyway, because it, in general has been so long since I updated, I threw in a bit of smut for you all, it's only a little, but it's there. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

After two days Nuada stood at Nyx's door and knocked before entering, she was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear staring at her wings. Nuada shut the door softly and watched as she traced the tattoos across her stomach, his lips turned up a little as he thought about tracing those designs with his tongue the next time they were together, because they would be together once again. If he had anything to do with it, it would be tonight. "My Night…"

Her eyes widened as she noticed him and her wings came down around her and covered her body from shoulder to ankle. "What do you want?"

He frowned when she hid herself from him and it only deepened when he received the cold acknowledgement, "Don't shy away from me My Night," he reached out to part her wings and when he came into contact with the smooth purple feathers, she shivered. It appeared that she was exceptionally sensitive to any touch at her wings just as he was with the tips of his ears, filing that away for the future his fingers managed to slide in between feathers and he carefully parted her wings.

She pulled away and headed to her closet, "I asked you what you wanted."

"My Night, I have already explained myself to you, I do care for you, I know you feel as though I betrayed you but that was not my intention, I wish for nothing more than you to be happy," his arms encircled her waist, "I wish to be by your side always," his nose brushed the side of her neck, "Forgive me…" her breathing shortened and her eyes fluttered closed and she leant back into him.

"Nuada, I want to…but how am I supposed to trust you and know that it's because I actually trust you as apposed to this bond? How am I supposed to trust you knowing that you've already tricked me once?"  
His arms tightened around her, "Can you not feel what I do to you, could you not feel it even before we joined?" his hand travelled up her stomach and cupped a breast, "I will show you," he used his other hand to grip hers and allowed their minds to join together.

Moments later she tore her hand away from his and pressed her lips to his black ones. He gripped the backs of her thighs and pushed her up against the wall. Instead of waiting for her to shimmy out of her underwear he tore it off and dropped his trousers, thrusting into her quickly and roughly. Her cries only served to spur him on as the line between pain and pleasure merged for them both. Her nails dug into his back tearing at the white skin, while her back slammed against the stone wall again and again, and their pelvises crashed together roughly. In the back of her mind Nyx knew that she would have bruises on her hips from his tight grip and she moaned as his thrusting became faster and harder, and one of his hands reached up and threaded itself through her hair. He yanked back and attacked her throat borderline viscously with his teeth. She pulled at his hair tearing at the roots, whimpering as it only made him thrust harder. This wasn't lovemaking, it was fucking, pure dark deep viscous fucking.

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Later on in the day the two had made their way to the bed and Nyx rested her head on his shoulder and her hand was tracing patterns along his stomach, "You forgive me don't you Night?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "but if you ever lie to me again, you'll lose something you find really important," she looked in a downward direction for effect and Nuada nodded in understanding.

"Now that, that has been dealt with, do you think you could take your Inner Voice back, she is in a word…insane!"

"Oh I don't think so! For the first time in my life my head's quiet and I really like it."

He sat up and stared at her, "Take her back."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Nuada's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his smaller self opened the door to Nyx's mind and he walked in. Nyx looked at him in confusion and then back at Nuada's body which seemed to be gaining consciousness. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the smaller Prince, "_Oh-oh…_"

"What?"

"_You just left your body in the control of my crazier self…and I don't think she's going to give it back without a fight…_"

Nuada ran to the windows in her mind to see his body getting up and putting clothes on, he looked back at Nyx before running to the door that linked them, throwing it open he was met with a brick wall, "What-what's going on here? Why can't I get back?!"  
_  
"Well, I'm no expert, but my best guess would be, because I don't want her in my mind, I put a wall up to stop her, and now she doesn't want you in…your mind she's put a wall up. All in all amounting to this large brick like structure, preventing you from entrance into your own body…Bet you wish you didn't come in here now!"  
_  
Moving back to the window he saw his larger self dressed and looking at him/her-self in the mirror. His/her- eyes snapped up to meet Nyx's and a grin spread across the elfin face, "_**I'm gonna have some real fun with this body!"**_ he/she- ran out the room and Nuada stared at his bonded.

"What are you waiting for? Go and get my body back!"

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, and this is short but I hope you like it.**

* * *

'_So, what exactly do you think the uh- evil me is going to do with your body, because you know what I'm thinking world domination!'_ Nyx thought to Nuada, currently she was walking through the underground palace in search of any sign of Nuada.

'Woman be quiet and find my body!'  
_  
'You know what, I don't care if your body has been stolen, you are currently being an ass and I don't think I'm going to find it until you apologise.'  
_  
The mini Nuada sighed, 'My Night, I am sorry, but my body has been stolen, understandably I am angry, I apologise for being as you put it…an ass…'

Nyx gazed down at her hands, she knew he wasn't doing this on purpose, _'I'm sorry, you're stressed, I get it, I'll go find Wink, if anyone has seen you, it'll be him.'_

She spent a further four hours searching for an sign of Wink or Nuada when she finally got lucky and saw Wink heading towards Nuada's training area, "Mr Wink!" she yelled, "Mr Wink wait!" The giant troll came to a sudden stop and she almost crashed into him, "Wink! Hi, um have you seen Nuada anywhere?" she had found that she was slowly started to understand troll dialects.

"He was headed to the manhole to the human world."

"What?! No! You have to stop him!"

"And why is that?"

"Oh, well you see-" 'Don't you dare!'Nuada growled in her head. "Nuada isn't Nuada!"

"What?!"

"It's hard to explain, but right now his consciousness is in my head and the one that's inside his body right now is probably bent on a version of world domination you really don't want to know about…"

"Prove it, tell me something that only Nuada and I would know." Wink asked.

She looked doubtful for a moment and searched her mind for something. "When Nuada was seven he ran off into the woods, a human found him and attacked him, and you stepped before the attacker could land his first blow and ripped apart the human. It was the start of your friendship and since that day you have never been far from Nuada." Wink looked at her in shock before turning on his heel and racing back the way he came. Nyx followed hot on his heels and when she caught up to him he was blocking Nuada's way out of the room. She shuffled around Wink and stared at her IV in Nuada's body. "What the-" His hair was still white but his skin was slowly darkening, "Oh crap. Wink, how am I supposed to get Nuada back in his body?"

The Troll shrugged and Nyx let her eyes glaze over and went to talk to Nuada. _'Now what?' _she asked.

'Find a way to break down the barrier between our minds.' He replied.

Her smaller self walked over to the wall that had been created between their minds and she pushed, she pushed so hard that she thought her mind would burst but the wall wouldn't budge.  
_  
'Maybe if we do this together.'_ He came up next to her and pushed with her but still nothing, _'This isn't working. We need to catch her off guard… I have an idea.'_

Nyx woke back up and grinned at Nuada, "Wink hold him." Wink did as she asked and she slammed her lips onto his. At the same time her smaller self and Nuada's pushed against the wall and broke through. In a matter of moments instead of the IV controlling the elf's body it was the Prince and he was kissing Nyx back. Wink let him go seeing this change and let them kiss for a while before clearing his throat.

"Ah Wink!" Nuada looked at his long time friend and moved to get up.

Before he could move the doors to the room flew open and a Drow elf stepped through, "Princeling, I've found your sister."

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

  
"The Daemon, my sister and that blue…thing are hiding here?" Nuada looked at the Drow, De'Rowgh, almost uncertainly.

"It's the perfect place for them to hide, _lily boy_." De'Rowgh mocked the Prince and Nuada fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"De' Rowgh I know you find your species to be high above mine but I am still Royalty here and if you don't keep that hole you call a mouth shut while we are in public I will shut it for you. I can barely stand your voice in private so do everyone a favour and stay silent." Nuada replied. De'Rowgh was Nuada's closest friend after Wink and he had gotten used to going through this with the Drow many times before battle.

"I'd like to see you try but don't worry Princeling, I won't show you up."

"Good," Nuada smirked, "Then let us enter." He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the large gates fencing off the secret government facility from the rest of the world. De'Rowgh did roll his eyes at the pale elf and hopped over the fence. Nuada took out his lance as the guards from the gates stepped out of their booth and swiftly sliced through them, the guard dogs with them didn't make a noise, just sat down obediently as though they knew they were in the presence of greatness. Nuada wiped the blood off of his lance and allowed the canines to like it off his fingers, "Good dogs." He whispered.

"Come Princeling, let me show what a real elf can do." The two headed into the building.

_  
"De'Rowgh you take the upper floors I will handle the lower ones, the priority is to find the crown piece and my sister."_

"And what of the Fey? After all there is another Princess here."

"My Mate's cousin…if you see her, leave her here, I believe that she will be less trouble here than with us at this moment in time. But you are not to harm her, the last thing I need is the Fey nation coming after me for not only bonding with one of their royals but for hurting the crown princess."

"Very well Nuada, if you get into any trouble just call for me, and I will be there to protect your lily white ass."  


_"You're use of the human's language frustrates me to no end De'Rowgh."_

"Why do you think I do it?" The Drow smirked at the Prince before taking off in the opposite direction to Nuada.

De'Rowgh wandered one of the upper hallways, that appeared to be a filled with guest quarters, 'I suppose the Princesses will be staying in rooms like these,' he thought to himself. He passed one of the rooms and heard rustling in it. Opening the door quietly he saw the Fey Princess brushing out her red hair in front of a dresser. A grin spread over his black lips and his silver eyes almost glowed.  
"Well it appears as though I have found a Princess," his deep rumble caused Mira to spin around and stare at him in shock, "It's a pity that you're not the Princess I'm looking for."

"Who are you?" she asked coldly, sliding a hand up her sleeve to reach her small dagger.

"My Lady, De'Rowgh Blacksword at your service," he inclined his head, "I am also his royal highness's loyal friend."

"You're here for Nuala." It wasn't a question.

"The crown piece, the Prince no longer has a connection with his sister, and while he does want her to come with him, she is no longer his main goal."

"I see…" her voice wavered for a moment, captivated by his molten gaze, "And who exactly does he share a connection with now?"

"Why your enticing cousin of course, meaning that now, to harm the Prince would cause your protector a great deal of pain."

"You aren't here to take me?" she asked, inwardly she was panicking at the thought of Nyx getting hurt, if the Prince was here then she would have to stop Hellboy from hurting him, she couldn't let Nyx get hurt, she just couldn't.

"No, the Prince feels that you will be too much of a distraction right now, although when we do bring you back, I will be watching over you." De'Rowgh walked towards her with a predatory gaze and backed her up against the wall. She took out her blade, but it wasn't much use against the strong Drow who knocked it out of her hands before pressing himself to her, "Trust me your highness, when I bring you back to the palace, I will enjoy you."

"How dare yo-" he cut her off by pushing his lips to hers, he held her wrists against the wall and shoved his legs in between hers so as to protect himself. She struggled in his grip but eventually found herself kissing the Drow elf back, opening her mouth when his tongue wanted entrance, allowing him to completely dominate her in every way.

Just then the base's alarm went off and De'Rowgh pulled back from Almira and smirked, "Alas dear Princess, it seems as though Nuada has found what he's looking for, and I must take my leave, until we meet again." He let go of her and disappeared from the room, leaving Mira to lean against the wall, breathing heavily, with one hand covering her lips.

* * *

Nuada pulled Nuala along the halls of the underground palace as she struggled to free herself, "Brother please!"

"You have betrayed me Nuala, my own sister, not once but twice, and if it weren't for the fact that you are my sister and that I still love you, I would abjure you. De'Rowgh!" he yelled.

The Drow was at his side in an instant, seeing Nuada was in no mood for games he bowed, "Highness?"

"Take my sister to the tunnels, Bethmora is in Ireland, go, I shall meet you there." De'Rowgh nodded and took the Princess.  
Nuada watched as they left before calling on Wink and telling them to follow, after which he headed to his room, where Nyx was waiting for him.

* * *

Nyx paced back and forth in her room, something was not right, she could feel it, something was different, and out of place. She could tell there was something very close that wasn't supposed to be there…no, it just wasn't expected to be there…or at least that's what she could feel. She had started feeling a little off the day before her talk with Nuada, she couldn't understand what was going on. Not even her IV understood, this was not good. She should probably tell Nuada, but he was so busy with the whole Golden Army thing, and she had no idea what was going on with these new feelings…maybe she was just adjusting to life here? That could be it right? She didn't want to waste Nuada's time on something perfectly normal. But nothing felt normal right now, and she couldn't get over the fact that it felt like there was someone there that shouldn't be, someone watching her, with her. If these feelings continued for another few days then she would tell him, but Nyx didn't want to worry Nuada.

Nyx's head shot up as her door flew open and Nuada walked in, he saw the worried look on his mate's face, reaching her, he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Lover what is it? What is wrong?"

Nyx shook her head, "It doesn't matter, we can talk later."

"Lover if something is bothering you-"

"Nuada, in light of what you're about to do, I don't think I should worry you, it's probably nothing anyway."

Nuada was reluctant to let it go but he knew he needed to get to Bethmora quickly. "Very well, we need to leave now, I'm sure the demon and his friends will be there soon.

* * *

**  
Revie_w If You Want Another Chapter_**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Nyx stood in the throne area of Bethmora overlooking the currently dormant Golden Army, Nuada was somewhere in the palace talking with his sister. She rubbed the back of her neck and moaned, her head was starting to ache, and she was starting to feel increasingly tired. "My Lady, are you alright?" De'Rowgh stepped out of the shadows and held on to her elbow as she lost her balance.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired I think, but my head hurts."

"Yes," the Drow nodded "It has been a while since a true fey has stepped through the gates of Bethmora, the Army's dark magic has seeped into the atmosphere here Nuada has yet to cleanse the palace of that magic. Inherently you are a creature of good magic; this chamber must be taking its toll on you. Come, I'll show you to your room." She nodded and the two turned to walk out of the chamber, however two steps in she collapsed, "Wink!" De'Rowgh roared. The troll appeared seconds later, "Get Nuada now!" picking Nyx up, De'Rowgh headed to her room, where he lay her on the bed.

Nuada burst through the doors, rushing to Nyx's side, "What happened?" he asked.

"She collapsed, at first I thought it was the magic of this place but even if it was it shouldn't have taken this toll on her so quickly."  
Nuada sighed and smoothed down her hair "I knew something was wrong, get a healer, a female one. Go quickly," he spoke to the Drow. De'Rowgh left quickly not wanting to wait any longer, if Nyx was seriously hurt the Prince would have his hide. Nuada looked at his other friend, "Wink stay here with her, I must purge this place of the darkness here." He left the room without reply from Wink.

* * *

Almira, Liz, Hellboy, Dr Krauss and Abe walked into the giant chamber that held all forty-nine hundred soldiers, "Would you look at this place," Hellboy whistled.

"Seventy times seventy soldiers," Dr Krauss whispered in awe. The group looked to the end of the room and saw the Prince standing there with Nuala in his deadly grip.

"I take it you've brought me the crown piece," Nuada said.

"We have not!" Dr Krauss said.

"I was not talking to you, Abraham?"

"Here," Abe threw the piece at him.

"Abe!" Hellboy yelled.

"You would do the same if it were Liz! Release Nuala!" he yelled back at Nuada.

"Where's my cousin?" Almira asked him, "finally decided to come to her senses and couldn't stand to see you wake an army of death and destroy millions of innocent lives?"

The Prince just smirked and joined the final crown piece with its partners and placed it on his head, "I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor and heir to the throne of Bethmora, is there anyone here who disputes my right?" when there was no reply the eyes of the Golden Army lit. "For your information, My Night is in bed, she is not feeling well. Given the fact that she is currently unconscious I doubt she will be here to witness the Daemon's defeat."

"What, what did you do to her?"

Nuada's smirk was gone, how the Fey princess could even begin to think he would hurt Nyx was beyond him, "Kill them all, except the Fey." This was spoken to the army.

"Oh crap." Red muttered, the second he spoke they attacked.

Abe ducked and dived and twisted and turned allowing each of the soldiers to run into one another. Dr Krauss took over one of the soldiers and used it to destroy others and Liz set the ones nearest her alight. Almira flooded the lower areas of the chamber, while Red used Big Baby to destroy others. "Industible my ass," he whispered just before they started to rise up, joining themselves back together. "Crap," looking around he could see that they were surrounded by the soldiers once again and an idea came to him. "Your royal assness, I challenge you!"

The Army stopped and Nuada's eyes bored into him, "You cannot."

"Yes he can!" Nuala but in, a little too happily, "He is Anung un Rama, son of the fallen one, he has the right."

Nuada scowled, he had beaten the Daemon before but that was when he was inebriated, "Very well." He tossed Red his sword and took out his spear, and the two began to fight.

* * *

Nyx's eyes opened and she shot up, looking around she saw Wink stand from his place and move toward her bed, "What-where's Nuada?"

"Dueling the Daemon," he rumbled.

She looked up at him with fearful eyes, "I have to go now," she got up but Wink grabbed her, "Wink you know that I'm different, sometimes I get these feelings, like really bad feelings, Nuada isn't safe, I have too... please?" he released her and she ran, he ran after her.

The pair reached the chamber of the army and saw the crown in Hellboy's hands, "No," she whispered. Nuada stood slowly and took out a knife, Nuala yelled out to warn Hellboy, Red turned around fast, to fast his stone hand shot out and Nuada was thrown against the wall, "No!" Nyx screamed and ran to Nuada. Wink followed, the Prince was barely moving, barely breathing, he was dying. She looked up Hellboy for just a moment, and saw that he was about to give the crown to Liz. "Not this time," she whispered, her hand shot out and the crown was in her hands. "Nuada, stay awake, you have the crown, please don't fall asleep."

"Night," he coughed and dark blood spurted over his lips.

"No you're bleeding," she looked up and saw Red move forward, "Wink stop them!" she looked back at Nuada, "Please don't die," she held his hand tightly, "Stay awake until the healer gets here."

Almira watched her cousin break down over Nuada and then looked up at the troll that was keeping her from her cousin, "Let me through, I should be there for her. I'm her family." But Wink only held her tighter.

'_I would do anything to keep him alive'_ Nyx thought desperately, and as if answering her prayers the God of Death, the very same one that had just granted Hellboy life appeared in front of her.

"You have very little time to make your decision Lady Fey, I can give you your lover back but for a price..."

"What- what is it, I'll do anything."

The god's laugh was terrible, something that made every hair of Nyx's stand on end, "I shall give him to you, for your wings. To save the life of an elf cost's much more than that of a Daemon. Can you bear the burden of the pain that will come from their removal? Can you bear the burden of never knowing whether they will grow back? Can you allow a creature such as this to live even though he wishes to destroy every mortal on the planet?"

"Yes! Yes please just, don't let him die," she looked down at the elf that was rapidly turning to stone, "please take my wings, take whatever you wish just bring him back!"

"Very well." The god disappeared and in the background she could hear Wink fighting off attacks from Hellboy and his team. And that was when she felt it, a searing pain that started from the top of her back travelling to the tip of her wings. It was like they were being burnt off, the pain was too much to bear and she collapsed in a heap next to Nuada just as he woke.

Nuada sat up with a gasp and looked around, Nyx was on the floor beside him body convulsing in pain, with the crown held firmly in her hand. Yanking out of her hand he put it back on and whispered the words that would activate the army. "Take those who would fight my ally and imprison them now." The army was fast, having caught Hellboy and his friends off guard, managed to subdue them relatively quickly. Stopping Hellboy before he was able to issue another challenge. Once they were gone he turned to the now still Nyx, and stroked her cheek. "I don't know what it is you did for me, but I will never be able to repay you my love."

**

* * *

**

So there's the latest chapter, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to speed up this last part of the movie so that I could get to Nyx, and that presence and of course the title. Because I really haven't done anything on the 'rising of a forgotten nation' just yet. So the movie's finished, it's time to get down to some real business.

And please guys and girls review, it makes me happy and I've been having a shitty couple of weeks so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Nuada sat at the side of his bed watching Nyx for any sign of movement, it had been two days since he had been brought back from the brink of death and after her fit she hadn't woken up. For two days Nuada stayed where he was beside her, refusing to leave the room until she woke. There was a knock at the door before De'Rowgh walked in, "What did the healers say?"

"There's an eighty percent she'll never gain her wings back, and sixty percent chance that the removal of her wings will keep her like this for eternity." Nuada replied, if she never woke up then he could never tell her how much she truly meant to him, he could never repay her for what she did for him. She had saved his life and now he could do nothing but wait for some semblance of consciousness from her. The healers had advised for him to wait to use their bond to aid her in waking, she had already been through such trauma that they couldn't predict what would happen to her.

"What do you want De'Rowgh?" there was no warmth in his voice for his long time friend, just an emptiness that seemed to seep into the room.

"What are we going to do with the prisoners? Namely the Fey Princess?"

Nuada eyed the Drow for a moment and saw the very look in his eyes that he had when he thought about his own Fey, looking back at Nyx he sighed, "She is under your care for her duration here. I will not be pleased if she causes trouble for us."

De'Rowgh allowed a very small smile come to his lips and he nodded, "Of course your Highness." He exited the room.

* * *

De'Rowgh opened the door to Almira's cell and raised an eyebrow at the cold look she gave him, "Now now princess, I'll have none of that, unless of course you wish to stay down here in this...filth..." Mira narrowed her eyes at him but chose not to say anything, "Wise choice your Highness, now please come with me," he held out his arm and gave her an exaggerated bow mocking her.

De'Rowgh took her first to the bathing area of his wing of the palace in Bethmora, "This is where I bathe," his deep voice rumbled and Mira suppressed a shiver as it penetrated her cold demeanour, "by all means, make yourself at home." He smirked and allowed his silvery gaze to roam over her body.

"I will, once you leave," she scowled, ever since that kiss she hadn't been able to get the dark skinned elf out of her head.

"I'm afraid that is one thing I cannot do, I am in charge of you, and as such it would be unprofessional of me to let you out of my sight."

His smirk told her that he wouldn't be swayed and she let out an almost imperceptible growl "Fine!" she turned away from him and undid the buttons of her dress, as it fell from her body her green wings came up and wrapped around her body, blocking it from his view.

"Now that's hardly fair," De'Rowgh frowned.

"Make one move towards me and I'll make sure you know just how powerful I am!" she moved to the opposite end of the room and the water turned on at the perfect temperature on its own.

"Now that is interesting," he muttered watching the water cascade over her wings.

Once she was done De'Rowgh led her Mira into a room and watched her from beneath silvery lashes, "This will be where you will stay for now, while the room will not be locked, the only way out of this area of the palace is through the hallway I brought you down and my chambers. The doors to the corridor will remain locked at all times, but if at any time you find yourself to be restless, then by all means you may join me in my chambers, I am just across the hall from you. I'm sure I will be able to find something that will suitably tire you out. He gave her a lecherous grin that was only wiped off when she slapped him, his head turned to the side just slightly before he turned the full force of his smouldering glare on her.

"How dare you! I am a Princess! And would never in a million years touch you like that! Not if you were the last magical being on the planet! Not even if you were the last being on the planet!" she was furious, '_How dare he?! How dare this chauvinistic, arrogant, gorgeous, sexy, handsome...oh wait where was I?'_ she thought getting caught by his gaze. She felt her panties dampen as his eyes told her just how much he wanted her, De'Rowgh pushed her back against the wall and lifted her legs so he was against her core.

Almira shuddered, "Say what you want Princess but you will submit to me, you will be mine, and I will you in every way imaginable. And you know how I know that?" she couldn't speak, his impressive length was pressed up against her tiny bundle of nerves causing all sorts of delicious sensations to shoot through her body, it was all she could do to keep from moaning. But when his hips jerked forward a few times she let out a gasp. "It's because..." his fingers crawled down her stomach and slid under the slit in her dress, pushing aside her underwear he ran a finger over her nether lips and slid it in and out a few times before pulling back completely. "It's because you're already so wet for me." He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked her juices off of it "You taste wonderful..." and with that he left her room. Almira's knees buckled and she slid down the wall staring at where he once stood.

* * *

Nuada had had enough, Nyx would not wake up of her own violation, that much he was certain of now and he refused to let her go. Gripping her hand he closed his eyes and made his way into her mind.  
"Lover?" he called out, "My Night where are you?!" he looked around at her mind, it was dark, characteristic of a someone in an almost un-wake-able sleep, he would not let his mate live in this darkness. Nuada would pull her back into the light, pull her towards him. Walking through the empty hallways he tried to figure out just where she would be hiding now when he gasped. There before him was a glow of consciousness, he moved towards it but stopped when he realised what exactly it was. 'Did she know about this?' he thought, 'She couldn't have, had she known she would have told me, had anyone known Wink would not have allowed her to so foolishly risk herself for me' he assured himself and that was when his own consciousness dropped to its knees, there was no other word for the glow but awe-inspiring.

* * *

I don't know about you but I found that little bit of De'Rowgh/Mira steaminess exactly what I needed after today. And if you want to find out what has Nuada so shocked well then you'll just have to review then won't you, a happy author is one that updates more frequently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Since I got such a wonderful response so quickly here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of your reviews they really mean a lot.  
And I've got an interview on Tuesday to get into university so the next chapter may not be up so quickly.  
**

* * *

Nuada had wandered through the planes of Nyx's mind after seeing that amazing glow, he needed to find his mate, and he wouldn't leave until he did. He reached the end of yet another hallway in her mind and opened the door before him, going inside he was met by a vast room filled with doors and staircases. Sighing he looked around before choosing a direction, he knew she was close he could feel that much, but he didn't know just how aware of her surroundings she was. He called out her name again and felt a small tug in his mind, she was close, he could sense that much, and with each step he took she was getting closer. Nuada found himself running up a set of stairs and down the end of one hallway to an open door, walking through he ended up on another set of stairs but they were on the ceiling, 'Apparently gravity doesn't work in my lovers mind' he thought to himself as he moved quickly to the other end of the stairs before he could be proven wrong and there at the other end of the stairs was Nyx, trapped in room with bars across every opening along with her Inner Voice.

"Nuada!" she yelled out slightly panicked, "You're alive, tell me your still alive and this isn't just a figment of my imagination!"

"It's alright lover, I'm alive, I'm here, now all we need to do is figure out how to get you out of this room." He walked up to her and his hand slipped into hers, "I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me My Night. You risked yourself so completely for me ..."

"I couldn't just let you die, I mean what am I supposed to do without you?"

"All right lover, we need to get you both out of this room."

"Nuada we've tried everything we've tried moving the bars, I've tried to think them into oblivion, I've even tried to use my powers but nothing's working, I don't know what else to do."

"Your mind is keeping you locked in here; it's still in shock from the removal of your wings, and if we don't free you soon I'm not sure you'll ever be able to wake up." He replied trying to figure a way out of the predicament they were now in...

* * *

"Hey Abe, do you think anything bad has happened to Mira?" Red asked from his cell, everyone that the Golden Army had captured had been separated, luckily for Abe and Nuala they were in adjacent cells, not like Liz and Hellboy.

"I doubt my brother would do anything to harm Princess Almira, she his lover's cousin and the heir to the fey throne." Nuala spoke softly.

"We can't really take that into consideration can we, I mean you're his sister and he's still locked you down here." Red replied.

"I betrayed my brother, I hurt him in a way that he never imagined and I must endure my punishment, I love my brother and he will release me from these confines one he has had a chance to calm himself."

"The Princess is right Red, Nuada wouldn't hurt Almira for fear of his lover's wrath." Abe interjected.

"Yeah but Mira hurt her cousin to, she betrayed her cousin to, didn't you hear what she said before she tried to take the crown piece? How do you know that she's not going to want Mira punished?"

"Like you said Agent Hellboy, the Prince's lover is Almira's protector; I do not think that she could see Almira hurt." Agent Krauss spoke.

"Alright, maybe you're right but if something happens to her I'll kill Nuada, regardless of his second lease on life.

* * *

De'Rowgh headed towards his chambers with a (what could be described) as a shit eating grin on his face. He knew he would finally be able to have a mate, ever since he laid eyes on the fey Princess he knew she would be his. Of course right now she was less than agreeable to that but then again she was a Princess and Nuala had always told him that his approach when wooing a woman especially one of royal stature would take more fines than he generally possessed. De'Rowgh shook that thought out of his head and entered his room, no matter what Nuala thought about courting women they always fell for him in the end, his approach with women had yet to fail him and he would make sure that it never did. Well if things went the way he planned then he would never need to use his approach again. Once he took the virginal Princess she would be his forever, and he would enjoy her, but not before she learnt how to enjoy him. He would never hurt her, never take her unwillingly. It may take all of his charms to seduce her into his bed but in the end it would be worth it. He would possess her power, her body, and her mind, just as she would possess everything that he was.

* * *

Agent Tom Manning paced his office, all of his supernatural agents had just disappeared and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had taken the crown piece with them. If they had gone to the Prince just to save Red and the Princess then they would be in serious trouble. Washington was not going to spare him this time, if the Golden Army was awakened then he would definitely be out of job, not mention the human race would probably be destroyed. Oh Washington would really have his ass this time. Sighing he pressed the call button on his phone and brought it to his ear, "Agent ready a plane and our best task force, we're going to Ireland."

* * *

"My Night you must try harder, if you stay here then how will you be able to care for our child?!" Nuada said.  
Nyx's eyes snapped open and she lost her concentration, "What?! What did you just say?"

"Nyx you are pregnant with my child, did you really not know?" he asked incredulously.

In that moment her consciousness disappeared from the room and Nuada found himself back in his body, he watched as Nyx sat up and looked up him. "I'm pregnant?!"

* * *

**Yes ladies and gentlemen the baby is what the glow was, our beloved Nyx is pregnant. So now you know the truth please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok first of all I don't think I can tell you all how freaking sorry I am that this chapter is so late, I mean its been like four months since I last updated. So I'm really, really sorry, it's just now that this is my final year of school before University and if I don't pass my exams then I can't go to uni and well I can't dissapoint my family. I'm sorry if I dissapointed you all though but until I know that I have a place in University, I just don't know when I'm going to get the time to update again. BUT mark my words, I will finish this story, I will finish all of my stories. So thank you for your reviews and without further ado. The next chapter... **

* * *

"Yes...well I suppose that wasn't the best way to tell you..." he muttered to himself.

"You think? Oh my Aunt and Uncle are going to freak if they find out...they might even want to kill you, they might want to kill me!" she stood and started to pace frantically. "I'm so not old enough to have a baby! I was never good with kids, how am I supposed to do this? What if I mess up, what if I screw our kid up beyond belief?!"

"Nyx," Nuada stopped her, "you mustn't worry about this, I am sure that this type of stress will not be good for the child."

Nyx stared at him for a minute before her hand came up to her stomach and she sat down in disbelief, "I'm having a baby..." she whispered.

"No, we are having a baby," Nuada smiled at the idea and Nyx looked up at him sharply.

"What do you mean 'we' correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this baby going to be making its way out of _my_ body, you know by force, there is no 'we' about having the baby, I'm having it, you're just gonna get lucky and have a cute kid without dealing with the pain." She was pouting now and Nuada kissed her softly and she pulled away, "Oh no mister, that's what got me pregnant in the first place."

Nuada groaned, "Lover you are already pregnant, you cannot get any more pregnant than that."

Standing up she turned to leave "I'm going to see Almira, she is here isn't she?"

"She is in De'Rowgh's wing, I do not know whether you have been there before."

"I've been there before, Bye!" she dashed out of the room before he could say anything. Nuada watched her leave with a soft smile, _'I'm going to be a father...'_

* * *

Nyx tried to push the doors leading to De'Rowgh's wing of the palace open but they wouldn't budge, she could feel a resistance that only came from a magical lock, _'That's weird,'_ she thought_ 'De'Rowgh never locks his wing...'_ shrugging it off she headed around the corner to his room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and gave her a breath taking smile when he saw her, "My Lady, it is good to see, how are you faring?"

"Much better than can be expected De'Rowgh," she smiled up at him and he moved aside for her to come in.

Tilting his head to the side he noticed a glow, almost, about her, her smile was one he'd only seen after she had finished her love making with Nuada and ventured out into the dark palace beneath New York City for a walk. "Something is different about you," he stated.

"You're right, but I think Mira would kill me if I told you before I told her...I think Wink would kill me too actually..." she was teasing him, she didn't even know whether she could tell this to Almira without getting into a fight with her.

"You're not going to see your cousin until you tell me what I want to know," he stated blocking her way into the rest of the wing.

"You really want to know?" when he nodded she continued, "Okay, what's different about me is that...I finally found out... that you suck. Now out of my way," she tried to move around him but he stopped her.

"That's not very nice My Lady, I thought we were friends," he gave her pout and her eyes widened.

"De'Rowgh don't give me that look! That's evil using it against me," she whined. He added some almost puppy dog-like eyes to the picture and she knew she was gone. Whether it was the fact that she knew without a doubt if she wasn't so enamoured with the Prince, De'Rowgh would have been her choice, or maybe it was the fact that the six foot four Drow, a warrior by nature, was standing in front of her with one of the most adorable looks on his face that she had ever. "Seriously you suck; I'll tell you okay, just stop giving me that look." When he did she shrugged, "I'm just, you know, pregnant, now if you'll excuse me."

She made a move to leave but De'Rowgh grabbed her by the waist and spun her round, "My Lady, this is excellent news! I shall have a tiny protégé to teach, his strength and prowess with a blade shall never be matched!"

Nyx laughed at the Drow's enthusiasm and accepted his hug, "I think you're forgetting that Nuada just so happens to be the father, I doubt he'll let anyone teach this child but him, and anyway who said that the child will be a boy? It could be a girl."

* * *

Almira had been stuck in her room for two hours now, and she loathed it, it wasn't as thought the room wasn't beautiful, because it was, but she was so close to De'Rowgh's room, _'That annoying, gorgeous, sexy elf! Why can't I get him out of my mind!'_ of course she wasn't expecting an answer from her mind, she wasn't like Nyx, she was lucky enough to only have one voice in her head. Sighing she stood up and headed over to her door, she was bored and hungry so she supposed she should go and see De'Rowgh...

She hesitated when she was just outside of his door, should she knock? The royal part of her told her yes, she should, it was polite. But the naughty part of her reminded her that he might be changing and she could get a glimpse of his lovely body if she just opened the door. She doubted that he would mind if she just went in, so shrugging she listened to that naughty part of her, and when she did open the door, she felt an insane stab of jealousy run through her. There was Nyx wrapped in De'Rowgh's arms, both were laughing and smiling. Pushing her jealousy down she reasoned with herself, _''Nyx is clearly infatuated with Nuada you stupid woman, she doesn't want De'Rowgh...and you shouldn't even be jealous, he is nothing more than an arrogant, sexist, pig...who just so happens to have an amazing ass, and arms, and shoulders and...Damn it! You're doing it again! Cut it out!'_ she was yelling at herself now, because she just couldn't be attracted to the Drow, arrogant and domineering was so not her type. It was just after she'd finished ranting at herself did she notice that the pair hadn't seen her yet so she cleared her throat. They separated and turned to look at her, De'Rowgh's smile turned into a leer while Nyx's smile disappeared altogether, Almira shouldn't have been surprised, had she not warned Hellboy that Nyx had the power to control metal then her cousin would have never been shot, and probably would have never needed to make a deal with a God of Death to save Nuada.  
"Nyx...ho-how are you?"

Nyx resisted the urge to snap at her cousin, she had come here to tell Almira of her pregnancy, but she couldn't help still feeling betrayed by the girl, even in their lives in the world where the fey didn't exist, Nyx had taken care of Mira, she'd never let any harm come to the younger girl and yet Almira had decided that she couldn't trust Nyx and ran off to join the BPRD. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good, Nyx can we talk?"

"We already are."

Almira wanted to roll her eyes at the answer but neither of the girls were friends right now "I meant in private."

Nyx turned to De'Rowgh, "Go and congratulate my lover, I think he may be in shock." Smiling he nodded his head and left, "So talk," Nyx said turning back to her cousin.

"Nyx you have to believe me when I say I'm so sorry, I honestly felt like I was doing the right thing, I thought you would have done anything Nuada said, I believed that you would let him destroy the world. I had to go. I'm sorry, it's my fault you got hurt I know that but please, can you forgive me?"

Nyx ground her jaw, "It's your fault I get hurt a lot of the time, but that's not why I'm angry, you don't trust me, after everything I've said and done for you, you still don't trust me and that hurts. I left my family for you! Both here and in our old world and you still can't trust me!"

"I know I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're sorry! It doesn't help! But did you really think that I was going to let the whole go to hell just because of Nuada? Do you have so little faith in me?"

Almira was crying now, she dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed and Nyx's gaze softened.

There was just something inside of her that could never see her cousin like this, she never could, joining Almira she wrapped her arms around the younger girl "It's ok, I forgive you."

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll trust you from now on, I'll never doubt you again I swear."

"It's alright," Nyx said wondering if it ever would be alright again.

Regaining her composure Almira sat up straighter and looked at her cousin, "If you forgive me, then will you tell me what you and De'Rowgh were talking about? What did you mean when you told him to congratulate Nuada?"

Nyx smiled softly, "I'm pregnant."

Almira's eyes widened before she let out an excited squeal, "Really?! When? How? How far along are you?!"

"Yes really, I would have thought you knew how people got pregnant and as for the when and how far along, I'd say just a few weeks, given that I haven't been with Nuada long."

"You mean I'm going to be like an aunt?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"Wow..." her eyes locked onto Nyx's in surprise, "You told De'Rowgh before me?!"

"He asked, and besides I wasn't even completely sure I was going to tell you then."

"Right, sorry, but you are okay aren't you?"

"I'm fine, could be better, but I'm fine."

"Your wings-" she stopped herself from saying anything more.

"Are gone, and probably won't come back, but I'm not talking about this now," Nyx finished.

"Okay, so what do you think it is?"

* * *

De'Rowgh strode inside the Prince's chambers and rose an amused eyebrow when he saw Nuada sat on his bed with a smile on his face almost as if he was frozen in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Nuada "I'm going to be a father De'Rowgh."

"Yes you are, which means little Princeling that you must take your rightful place among your people, you  
must protect your family Nuada, you cannot allow your child to live in this world, a world that has been completely overrun by humans but at the same time you cannot allow your child to grow up in times of war. Neither of us were raised during war times yet we have seen what war can do to our kind. You cannot allow your child to grow up without a father, for that is how he or she will grow up if you declare war on the human race."

"What would you have me do then De'Rowgh?" Nuada stood and looked at his long time friend, "How am I to make a world safe enough for my child to live in and not wipe the humans from this planet?! I cannot allow the humans to continue to spread their disease across these lands, soon even the ancient cities will not hold enough magic to support our kind!"

"Don't you think I understand that Nuada, but you must make a choice, will you let your family grow in a world filled with hate and anger, or a world filled with peace, whatever you decide I shall follow you, you are my Prince. But you are also my friend and I will not lie to you when I say that our people are tired of war, they are tired of the fighting, between our kind and the humans, they just want peace." As Nuada watched De'Rowgh, he saw a tired Drow, and elf that was built for war but one that wanted to have a peaceful life, much like his father.

"The last we tried peace with the humans they broke the pact, they cut down our forests, destroyed our lands killing many of our kind in the process, they cannot go unpunished."

"That is true, they must be held accountable for their actions but we are at as much fault as they are. We stuck to the shadows for too long Nuada, in the two thousand years that passed since the treaty humans have died, generations of humans have died and without anyone to prove that we are real, how are their kind to know that we aren't just stories, passed down from generation to generation." De'Rowgh sat down on the bed and looked at the Prince, "You and I remember when the treaty was made, but what _you_ are forgetting is that _we_ allowed this to happen, we could have made ourselves known a long time ago but we didn't. It is why so many of our kind do not wish to go to war, because they know that had they done something this never would have happened."

"And now we are fading," Nuada replied simply.

"Yes now we are, we will find a way to take back what is rightfully ours Nuada, but we will find way that does  
not incur a massive loss of life on both sides." Nuada sat down heavily next to his friend, he knew the Drow spoke the truth, now that he had a child on the way, he had to think of a way take care of his people while taking care of his family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ack! It's been like three months since my last post but I had exams. I'm sorry its taken so long, I need to get back into the swing of things with writing and please don't hate me for the ending of this chapter. Oh! And seriously thank you so much for all of your reviews I hit 60! That's so awesome. Anyway, on with the chapter...**

"**That**" is Elfish

"_**That**_" is Fey

'_these_' are thoughts

'_**these**_' are IV's words

'this' is Nuada when speaking in his head to Nyx or IV

* * *

Nuada stepped into the dungeon's of the Bethmora palace, he could see his sister conversing quietly with the blue creature, the man in the suit was sat silently with his back against his cell's door and the Daemon had his normal hand entwined with the human female's through the bars of their cells. At first Nuada believed that being the leader of the Golden Army would make things easier for him, but now that Nyx was pregnant he had to make his decisions very carefully. One of those decisions was in fact what he would do with his prisoners. His sister of course would remain in Bethmora, he loved her dearly and was perhaps too harsh on her when he spoke to her back at the BPRD headquarters, he would forgive her, eventually, but the trust he had once had in her had disappeared and he could not see himself truly trusting her once more for a very long time. But the rest of the BPRD team was another matter entirely, the humans were looking for them and just killing them off would not be a good idea, if not purely for the fact that his sister seemed to have a connection with the blue thing.

Walking forward he made his presence known to the group and watched as the Daemon and his woman both stood up, the human was angry he could tell, and by the scorch marks on the bars he could tell that she'd already tried to escape. "What do you want your royal assness?" Hellboy threw out, glaring at the prince.

"In truth I am unaware as to what to do with you all, Mr Wink tells me that there are humans above ground searching for a way in, looking for you and I cannot, and will not allow them entry into the city. So tell me Daemon, what is it you think I should do with you? Keep in mind you have to pay for what you did to my friend."

"You nearly killed Red!" Liz exclaimed, "I think he's paid enough!"

Nuada sneered at her, regardless of whether or not she was entirely human he did not like her, "And the Daemon nearly killed Wink! I do not treat those that would do harm to the ones I care about lightly. I will not let your...lover off so easily."

"Brother," Nuala interrupted before Liz did something she would regret later, "They only came here to ensure the safety of this world, let them go home."

"So they can mount another assault on this palace, unfortunately now that they know the location of Bethmora I cannot allow them to leave."

"Your highness," Krauss said and waited for the Prince to turn and face him, "Regardless of whether or not you use the Golden Army against the human race, you will start a war that neither side will win, humans for the most part are greedy, and selfish, if they do not believe they will win the war, they will destroy the Earth. They will use their weapons on the land and make sure that not even the magic of a fey can restore it. Without land neither of our people will survive."

"And what is you propose? Leave the humans to the land? It will be destroyed."

"Let us talk and perhaps we can come up with a solution that benefits both of us."

"You speak for the humans of this world?"

"No, but I do speak for the humans that are looking for us, the BPRD...our organisation is the only one that is aware of the magical community's existence. If we can come to some sort of agreement then I can talk to the human leaders, we can come up with something that will allow both of our people to survive."

"My father tried that once two thousand years ago, and our people were forced into the forests and underground while the humans broke the pact and destroyed our homes!"

"I know, but times have changed, if everyone knows of a pact between our kind then things will be different."

"Brother please at least give it some thought," Nuala implored.

Nuada eyed his sister for a moment, "First you must get your people to leave, I do not like them on my land."

"I will get them to leave," Krauss replied, "But we do wish to be moved somewhere more comfortable, Agent Sherman is pregnant and stress is not good for her or the baby," he nodded towards Liz and Nuada raised an eyebrow at her. He hated humans but he had no reason to hate unborn children, after all they weren't exactly human children.

"Very well, Mr Wink will escort you to the surface and De'Rowgh will take the human to a room." As if by magic both friends appeared by Nuada's side and awaited the Prince's instruction. _"_**Wink, if he tries to escape, or tries to betray me, kill the humans, De'Rowgh if she tries anything...kill her,**_"_ he said in Elfish. They both nodded and Wink and Krauss were the first to leave.

* * *

"You know I am curious," De'Rowgh said as he led Liz to an empty wing he had snapped a magical collar around her neck the instant she was out of her cell to suppress her powers so he would be in no danger, "you're clearly human and yet you love the Daemon, I suppose it has something to do with your powers but still, human kind has been terrified of the supernatural for centuries so how is it that you are able to deal with it so easily?"

Liz looked up at the Drow in surprise, she figured that if the elf was a friend of Nuada's then he would hate humans as much as the Prince did, yet there he was talking to her as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. "I grew up with Red, when I first...came into my powers my parents were the ones who suffered...Red's father took me in and helped me learn control. I suppose given the fact that I can light myself on fire and not get hurt then it wasn't hard for me to deal with someone like him. Other than the fact that he's red, has a stone hand, a tail and horns, he's just a normal guy who just wants to be part of the world. I don't see a reason to be afraid of him."

"I see," the Drow nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't get it, you don't seem completely disgusted by my existence, so why is that you're Nuada's friend, I mean with the way he acts towards humans is insane, I mean he tried to kill his own father-"

She was cut off by the Drow, wrapping his hand around her throat and slamming her up against the wall, "You will do well to keep your mouth shut on subjects you know nothing about!" he hissed, "_Prince_ Nuada is one of the strongest most able leaders I have known, he is also my best friend for good reason. If I ever hear you speak about my Prince in that way I _will_ remove your tongue." Letting go of her throat he dragged her the rest of the way to her room, "You will be staying here, the doors out of this wing will be locked and even if you somehow got out of here, you wouldn't be able to find your way back to your friends, the hallways here like to change." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out, heading towards his wing trying to calm himself down.

* * *

Once De'Rowgh was back in his room he slammed the door shut and growled. He could never stand even the slightest word against Nuada, if it weren't for the prince he would be dead a thousand times over. If it weren't for the Prince his family, his mother and father and younger brother and sister would all be dead...

**Flashback**

King Balor and one of his contingents rode through a village that had recently been attacked and destroyed by humans; they stopped in order to see if there were any supplies that could be used by the Sun Elves. They would have looked for survivors but the village belonged to Drow, the 'mortal' enemies of the Sun Elves, and while they would offer the King their allegiance during a war with the humans, once it was over they would be back to fighting each other for control of the throne. On this particular instance a young 7 year old Prince Nuada was with them, and even though he had been told not to stray from the horses he'd decided to go and explore knowing that they wouldn't leave without first checking to make sure that he was with them. (This was of course before he had met Wink which would happen in a few months.) What Nuada and his father didn't know however was that village was only attacked hours ago, meaning that there were survivors both Drow _and_ human.

Nuada turned a corner heading towards the blacksmiths knowing there would be something of use in there, when he heard a noise from behind him. Spinning around he saw a human pointing a sword at him with a sick grin on his face, "Disgusting creature," the human spat before charging at the Prince, Nuada didn't even get a chance to react before the human fell to a spear in his heart. Nuada turned back around to face a tall Drow with his hand clutching a bloody side, he gave the prince a smile before falling to the ground groaning. Nuada ran to him to try and catch him and only managed to fall under the dead weight, and of course his guards chose this moment to hear the commotion and ran to him. They pulled the Drow off of him thinking the worst and Nuada threw himself over the body before they could do anything else, "**No!**" he yelled and his father came running.

"**Nuada!**" Balor yelled.

"**Father he didn't hurt me, he saved me, please! Help him, he killed the human,**" he gestured towards the fallen male that the other elves were just noticing.

"**My children,**" the Drow managed to choke out along with his blood.

"**Father please?**" Nuada begged.

Balor nodded, "**Take him, heal him, and find his family.**"

"**Your highness are you sure?**" one of his men asked.

"**If my son says the Drow saved him then I owe him, do as I said, and take Nuada to the carriage.**"

Nuada was waiting patiently in the carriage when the door opened and a young boy and an older female carrying two babies entered. This was obviously the older Drow's family. The woman placed her children down before kissing both of Nuada's hands, "**Your highness thank you!**" she gushed, "**We can never repay you for your kindness, you saved my husband!**"

Even at seven, Nuada remembered his manners, "**My lady, please, your husband saved my life and I was merely repaying that debt, your thanks while appreciated are not warranted, I fear had things been the other way around my father would not have done the same. Now please rest, you and your children look tired, and we will be heading back to the palace shortly.**" The woman nodded and uttered her thanks once more before picking her babies and bringing them closer to her.

When she and the babies had fallen asleep the young boy who was no more than a few years older than Nuada moved towards the prince, "**Your highness I know what you said but thank you, you saved my father, even if you were repaying a debt, I will never be able to repay you for that. But I will try.**"

Nuada smiled at the older boy, "**When we are in private, call me Nuada, as I said to your mother I don't need your thanks, but I will take your friendship.**"

It was at this time that their friendship had been formed and it would last for centuries to come.

**End Flashback  
**

* * *

During his reminiscing Almira had slipped inside his room, she had knocked but when she had received no answer she had entered. It had been hours since she had eaten and was now starving. She saw De'Rowgh sitting on his bed, head down and hands clasped in front of him, he didn't look happy with whatever he was thinking, and Mira debated disturbing him, when he wasn't leering at her or making filthy comments he was beautiful. His dark skin contrasting with his silver hair, and unlike the prince he more often than not preferred to go shirtless. His biceps bulged as he fisted his hands together and his stomach muscles tightened and Mira found herself staring. De'Rowgh's eyes were closed but as he came back to his senses he could practically feel the arousal coming from his princess, "My lady I do believe that you are staring."

Mira was startled out of her admiration and blushed, saying that she was hungry would only open herself up to a slew of dirty comments from the Drow so instead she chose to try and satisfy her curiosity. "You didn't look happy, is something wrong?"

He looked up at her sharply, "It is nothing of consequence."

Almira cocked her head to one side, she had never seen him so serious, "Something is clearly wrong, I mean you have yet to make one of your filthy comments, not that I'm complaining mind you." She moved over towards him and sat next to him on the bed, "What is it?"

De'Rowgh looked into her big blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them, "The human, the Daemon's woman said some things about his highness..."

"I've noticed you really seem to care about him..."

"Were it not for him I would be dead, and anyone who knows him, knows that he is not a bad Elf, he just does things in ways that not everybody understands, he is my friend, my brother, and I will not tolerate anyone saying a bad word about him..."

"I get it, I mean, Nyx is different from many of my people, she enjoys fighting, and the way she works, my family never understood her but she did what she had to do to take care of me. If anyone even thought to insult her I'd end them."

De'Rowgh stared at the Fey before him, at the woman before him, he was beginning to question why it was that she was his mate, he found her beautiful, and when she was angry he wanted nothing more than to ravish her body, but he had yet to find anything in common with her. Here today he could see it, they both would die for the ones that had saved them, they both understood what the other was feeling when it came to the friends...their family. He bet that if they were to spend some more time together, they would find more in common.

Mira stared into his silver eyes in wonder, when he reached up and caressed her cheek tenderly, there was no burning lust in his eyes at the moment, just a simmering desire that she found she could not resist. Softly De'Rowgh pressed his lips to hers and allowed his other hand to rest on her hip. Mira threaded her hands through his silver locks and allowed herself to be pulled closer to him. His tongue ran almost tentatively over her bottom lip begging for entrance, almost as if her was afraid that anything more aggressive would allow her to come to her senses and realise that she was kissing the Drow that she swore not to touch. Her lips parted and she let out a low moan as his tongue battled with hers for dominance and he let the hand that was cupping her face wonder down her body, skimming the side of a breast before joining the other at her hips. Turning slightly De'Rowgh pressed her down against his pillow and allowed her hands to travel down the plains of his back and eventually grip his sides. His own hands moved of their own accord and pulled her dress up over her thighs and hips so he could settle himself against her core. The only things separating their most intimate parts were his breeches and her underwear neither of which left much to the imagination. De'Rowgh had already tasted her once and found himself growing harder at the thought of tasting her again, he imagined his lips at her core, sucking on her bud and making love to her with his mouth. The thought was almost too much to bear as he ground against her eliciting a delicious mewl of pleasure from her as she threw her head back and gasped for air. De'Rowgh's lips travelled along her jaw and down her neck as his hands made their way to her underwear and inched it down slowly, Mira had yet to protest to any of his actions and he'd be damned if he let anything stop him now. Once her underwear came off his fingers found her entrance warm and inviting, his thumb caressed the little bundle of nerves just above her entrance as he slipped one finger inside of her drawing out a wanton moan that he captured with his lips.

**

* * *

Like I said don't hate me for the ending, I still got to leave my readers in suspense you know? The more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I'll get the next chapter out faster. So review!**


End file.
